Let me let you go
by Shaleinaa
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha est amoureux de son meilleur ami. Est-ce à cause du sourire éclatant de celui-ci ? Ou de ses grands yeux bleus ? Il ne le sait pas. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que cet amour à sens unique ne cesse de s'accrocher désespérément à lui depuis leur rencontre. Cependant, il était loin de se douter que Naruto allait se montrer des plus cruels avec son pauvre cœur écharpé.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Qui dit nouvelle année dit… nouvelle fiction ! Voici le prologue, la suite devrait arriver la semaine prochaine si tout va bien.

Ce ne sera pas ma fiction la plus originale mais je l'ai écrite avec le cœur, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour ceux et celles qui ont lu « Surtout ne fréquente pas ce garçon », je pense que le style d'écriture sera assez similaire.

Je vous dit à très bientôt :)

* * *

**\- Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent tous à M. Kishimoto-sama.

**\- Pairing**: NaruSasu

\- **Rating** : M/UA

* * *

_Pour A._

_« Avec ma chérie tout se passe vraiment bien »_

Ces mots transpercent mon cœur qui se met à se contracter douloureusement dans ma poitrine, comme à chaque fois que tu me parles d'elle. J'ai juste l'impression de mourir un peu plus, maudit par cet amour que je te porte depuis le jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi pour la toute première fois. Je t'aime depuis tellement d'années mais tu ne sembles pas le remarquer. Il faut dire aussi que je fais tout pour te le cacher car je suis ton meilleur ami et je sais bien que tu ne me verras jamais autrement.

Je me suis fait une raison depuis le temps et j'ai essayé de voir ailleurs dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin tourner la page, mais tout me ramène fatalement à toi. C'est comme si je n'étais capable que de cela, de ne penser qu'à toi encore et encore, comme si mon cœur prenait un malin plaisir à s'automutiler…

J'aurai beau essayé de m'enfuir le plus loin possible, la dure réalité viendra toujours me rattraper. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis écroulé, priant tous les dieux possibles de me sauver de cet enfer. Oui, t'aimer est aussi un enfer.

_« Et toi alors, les amours ? »_

Je redoutais cette question depuis le début. Dois-je te mentir ou te dire la vérité ? Dois-je te dire que mes relations amoureuses ont toutes été vouées à l'échec car je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier ?

Aucun de mes partenaires n'était toi. Ils avaient beau avoir toutes les qualités du monde, avoir les meilleurs intentions à mon égard moi je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à rester avec eux. Comment le pourrais-je ? Tout ce que je désire en cette vie c'est que tu m'aimes. Je veux pouvoir vivre à tes côtés et t'offrir tout ce dont tu désires, toi seul peut combler le trou béant de mon âme.

Mon cœur me fait tellement mal que des fois j'aimerais me l'arracher pour ne plus rien ressentir. Il y a des jours où je suis heureux de faire encore partie de ta vie et d'autres où je suis en colère contre toi, pour retenir mon cœur prisonnier…

Tu ne m'appartiendras jamais et moi je ne serai jamais tiens, je le sais bien, mais je ne peux me résoudre à te laisser. C'est tout simplement au-dessus de mes forces alors je continue à m'accrocher corps et âme, même si je sais pertinemment que mes sentiments pour toi vont me mener à ma perte.

Il faut que tu me libères. Ma vie a été trop longtemps mise sur pause et j'ai l'impression que cet amour à sens unique va finir par me rendre fou alors s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi te dire au revoir…


	2. Tu l'aimes elle et moi je t'aime

皆さん今晩は !

Voici le chapitre 1 de cette nouvelle fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture : )

Pour les reviews anonymes :

**Lea :** Coucou Lea, je suis contente de te retrouver, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ! Hihi oui ce sera un NaruSasu à 100% je savais que cela te plairait ) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le prologue, j'espère que la suite t'apportera satisfaction ! A bientôt :)

* * *

'_'Tu l'aimes elle, et moi je t'aime,_

_Je devrais y être habitué avec le temps,_

_Je t'aime toi, et toi tu l'aimes,_

_Pourtant, je ne puis continuer ainsi plus longtemps.''_

* * *

Sasuke gigotait sur sa chaise, en proie à une angoisse qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Il était au bord de la crise nerf, n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit, et pour cause : il allait revoir son meilleur ami après deux longues années de séparation. Enfin meilleur ami... Sasuke était tombé amoureux de lui dès l'instant où il avait posé son regard sur lui pour la toute première fois. Etait-ce à cause de son sourire éclatant ? Ou peut-être à cause de ses grands yeux bleus semblables à la couleur du ciel ? Il ne le savait pas.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son cœur s'était arrêté à ce moment-là avant de ne se remettre qu'à battre plus que pour cet homme et ses yeux, eux, n'avaient plus jamais été capables de se détourner de lui.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rencontrés à la faculté grâce à un ami en commun. Une amitié était alors née et ils en étaient rapidement venus à passer la quasi-totalité de leur temps ensemble. Leurs caractères étaient certes, diamétralement opposés, mais cela ne fit que renforcer le lien fusionnel qu'ils partageaient au point où s'il n'était pas possible de trouver l'un, il suffisait de chercher l'autre.

Au fil du temps, les sentiments que Sasuke ressentait à l'égard de son meilleur ami s'étaient mués en une pure souffrance. Voir l'homme qu'il aimait fréquenter une multitude de filles plus superficielles les unes que les autres avait été pour lui un véritable supplice mais il avait tout de même réussi à tenir le coup en voyant que celui-ci ne prenait pas ses relations au sérieux.

Son meilleur ami n'avait jamais été intéressé par la gente masculine et Sasuke savait bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour changer cet état de fait, alors il s'était appliqué à lui cacher ses sentiments tout en le couvant de son regard bienveillant sans rien attendre en retour.

Cependant, son meilleur ami avait fini par faire la rencontre d'une jeune femme lors d'une soirée étudiante dont il tomba rapidement amoureux, au plus grand malheur de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait prié de toutes ses forces pour que leur relation ne soit qu'éphémère, mais en vain. Plus les mois passaient et plus le couple avait gagné en solidité.

Leur dernière année d'étude avait passé à une vitesse folle et ils furent tous les deux diplômés. Son meilleur ami avait soudainement décidé de faire le tour du monde pour une durée indéterminée afin d'en apprendre plus sur lui-même. Sasuke avait été horrifié d'apprendre que celui-ci avait demandé à sa petite-amie de l'accompagner. Le jour des adieux était arrivé bien trop vite à ses yeux et il fut alors forcé de vivre séparé de lui.

Et aujourd'hui, il allait enfin le retrouver.

Sasuke but une énième gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée dans l'espoir de faire passer la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge mais celle-ci s'obstina à persister. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux ébène avant de consulter une nouvelle fois l'heure sur son portable. Quelle idée il avait eu de venir en avance alors qu'il savait pertinemment que son meilleur ami n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très ponctuel.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit brutalement et il tourna la tête en sa direction. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre en voyant la personne qui venait tout juste d'entrer.

Naruto Uzumaki, l'homme dont il était fou amoureux.

Celui-ci balaya la pièce du regard et Sasuke voulu faire un geste pour lui signaler sa présence mais il en fut incapable. Il était tout simplement subjugué par la beauté de son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas tari avec les années. Il était même encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, non, il était magnifique. Dans un réflexe, ses yeux parcoururent le corps musclé qui se trouvait dans sa ligne de mire, délicieusement mis en valeur par les vêtements moulants qui le recouvrait, avant de se poser sur un visage aux traits masculins, encadrés par de sublimes cheveux blonds qui semblaient si doux au toucher ... Le brun se perdit dans la contemplation de cet homme qui lui avait volé son cœur en un claquement de doigts et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec deux prunelles d'un bleu intense. Sasuke avait toujours pensé que les yeux de Naruto avaient quelque chose de magique, ayant le pouvoir d'hypnotiser instantanément quiconque avait le malheur de les croiser.

Son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils l'espace d'un instant avant qu'un sourire rayonnant ne vienne lui étirer les lèvres. Celui-ci le salua avec enthousiasme d'un geste de la main puis se dirigea vers lui d'un pas guilleret. Le cœur du brun se remit en marche pour s'emballer dangereusement au fur et à mesure que l'objet de ses fantasmes se rapprochait de lui. Son cerveau, quant à lui, était empli de pensées les plus incohérentes les unes que les autres. Devait-il se lever ? Il fallait qu'il réussisse à décrisper sa mâchoire pour lui sourire. Devait-il lui serrer la main ou le prendre dans ses bras ? Il voulait s'enfuir et s'enfermer chez lui jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Peut-être aurait-il dû rentrer chez lui pour se changer et troquer son costume pour quelque chose de plus décontracté ? Mais il était parti directement après le travail de peur d'arriver en retard... Et comment ce mec faisait-il pour être aussi sexy rien qu'en mettant un pied devant l'autre?

Et avant qu'il ne réussisse à reprendre le dessus sur ses pensées, Naruto était arrivé à sa hauteur. Sasuke se leva par automatisme et lui tendit la main afin de le saluer mais celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras. Le brun resta interdit l'espace d'un millième de secondes avant de l'enserrer à son tour, profitant de l'occasion pour s'enivrer de l'odeur si caractéristique de cet être qu'il aimait tant.

\- Ça faisait un bail Sas', tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- Hn.

Un rire cristallin s'échappa de la gorge de son meilleur ami qui relâcha son étreinte pour l'admirer. La gêne s'empara instantanément de Sasuke, qui eut peur que ses sentiments pour lui ne transparaissent sur son visage. Il se fit alors violence pour afficher un air qui se voulait blasé avant de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me mater comme ça crétin ?

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois en costume, les femmes doivent se battre pour attirer ton attention, tu es vraiment canon comme ça !

\- N'importe quoi.

Le brun s'était brusquement assis, tentant de maitriser au mieux les faibles rougeurs qui venaient de prendre place sur ses joues. Naruto l'imita, fouilla dans la poche de son jean afin d'en ressortir son téléphone qu'il posa sur la table avant de reporter son attention sur le verre presque vide de son ami.

\- Ouaw tu attaques déjà le whisky alors qu'il n'est même pas dix-neuf heures !

Sasuke se raidit sur sa chaise et tenta de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il avait été complètement paniqué à l'idée de le retrouver et qu'une simple bière n'aurait pas suffi à le calmer ... Il sortit la première explication à peu près crédible que son cerveau malmené réussit à formuler :

\- J'ai eu une dure journée au travail.

\- Oh je vois. Je suppose que cela ne doit pas être facile d'être chef de projet dans une des plus grosses boites de Konoha.

\- Hn. Et toi ton tour du monde ? Demanda le brun qui ne souhaitait pas s'étendre plus sur le sujet.

Mais Naruto eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre qu'il fut interrompu par une serveuse. Cette dernière prit leur commande non sans rougir lorsque le blond lui adressa un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- C'était génial ! J'ai particulièrement adoré Suna où j'ai pu manger de bonnes choses ! Reprit Naruto après le départ de la jeune femme.

\- Tu t'es enfin décidé à manger autre chose que tes ramens, le taquina le brun, je te félicite !

\- Enfoiré, les ramens sont et resteront toujours le meilleur plat du monde !

Les deux amis rigolèrent de concert et Sasuke était soulagé de voir que rien n'avait changé malgré le temps. Tout était resté naturel entre eux, comme si leur séparation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il se sentait tellement bien, là, avec lui et il implora mentalement tous les dieux possibles pour que ce moment dure indéfiniment.

\- Et donc, quel sont tes projets maintenant ?

\- Avec ma chérie tout se passe vraiment bien alors on va emménager ensemble dans un superbe appartement qui se trouve juste à côté de mon restaurant préféré ! Tu vas l'adorer !

« Avec ma chérie tout se passe vraiment bien ». Ces mots transpercèrent le pauvre cœur de Sasuke de toute part et le sentiment de bien-être qu'il avait ressenti quelques secondes auparavant se transforma en une multitude de sentiments négatifs. De la peine, de l'agacement, de la jalousie ... Il avait posé cette question dans le but de connaitre ses projets professionnels mais apparemment son meilleur ami ne l'avait pas comprise ainsi. Il s'en voulut immédiatement de ne pas avoir été plus précis car cela lui aurait évité un énième coup de poignard dans le cœur.

\- Super. Tu es toujours développeur web ? Précisa-t-il, son masque d'impassibilité toujours ancré sur son visage.

\- Ouaip' ! Ça paye bien et comme je suis à mon compte, je peux travailler d'où je veux c'est super pratique ! Et puis, je peux passer pas mal de temps avec Hinata comme ça.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, mécontent que Naruto fasse allusion à sa petite amie pour la deuxième fois en l'espace d'une seule petite minute. Sa vie ne se résumait plus qu'à cette fille ou quoi ?

\- Je vois.

Ce fut les seuls mots qui réussirent à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Un léger silence se fit entre les deux hommes avant que le blond ne s'intéresse à sa vie amoureuse.

\- Et toi alors, les amours ? Y'a-t-il une belle demoiselle qui a enfin trouvé grâce à tes yeux ? Tu ne m'as rien raconté pendant mon voyage! Je veux tout savoir !

Ça y est, la question que Sasuke redoutait depuis le début avait été posée. Devait-il mentir ou lui dire la vérité ? Devait-il lui dire que toutes ses relations n'avaient été qu'une succession d'échecs car il avait été incapable de passer à autre chose durant son absence ?

Il n'avait pas envie de mentir à Naruto mais il ne désirait pas non plus lui dire qu'il était homosexuel et amoureux de lui depuis des années, au point de ne pas pouvoir rester avec quelqu'un plus de quelques semaines. Il se décida finalement à enrober la réalité avec d'odieux mensonges et alors qu'il se préparait à ouvrir la bouche, le téléphone de son meilleur ami vibra avec force sur la table.

Un tendre sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Naruto lorsqu'il vit le nom de l'émetteur de l'appel s'afficher à l'écran de son appareil.

\- Quand on parle d'amour... déclara le blond tout en prenant l'appel, allô mon cœur ...

Sasuke n'écoutait plus, ou du moins, il ne voulait pas entendre leur conversation, ni même entendre de nouveaux surnoms dégoulinants d'amour. Il avait enfin retrouvé son meilleur ami et voilà que sa petite-amie venait une fois de plus s'immiscer entre eux. Soudainement agacé, le brun vida le reste de son verre et frissonna lorsque l'alcool lui brûla le long de la gorge. Il commença à se demander si cela avait été une bonne idée de revoir Naruto après tout ce temps, vu l'état chaotique dans lequel il se trouvait. Certes, il était heureux de le revoir mais se rappeler que l'homme qu'il aimait avait des sentiments pour une autre personne que lui faisait vraiment mal.

\- Oui, je suis avec Sasuke, je t'ai dit avant de partir que j'allais le revoir... Oui je sais ... Ah tu as fini avec ton rendez-vous...

Sasuke reporta son attention sur l'objet de ses pensées et il pria pour que Naruto ne doive pas déjà s'en aller. Il apprit qu'Hinata se trouvait non loin du bar dans lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement et il fut catastrophé lorsque son meilleur ami lui proposa de les rejoindre.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si Hinata vient? Demanda Naruto en raccrochant son téléphone.

\- Hn.

Bien sûr que cela le dérangeait et pas qu'un peu. Voir cette cruche le narguer en s'accrochant au bras de Naruto était la dernière chose dont il avait envie.

Même si Hinata ne lui avait rien fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détester. Après tout, elle entretenait une relation depuis plus de deux ans avec l'homme de sa vie. Elle avait le droit de le toucher et de l'embrasser, elle pouvait lui susurrer des mots tendres à l'oreille après une folle nuit d'amour... Tant de choses qui ne lui seraient jamais permises en somme.

Il ne voulait pas les voir s'embrasser, ni voir les gestes tendres qu'ils pourraient s'adresser à l'un et à l'autre. Il aurait voulu lui dire que oui, cela le dérangeait, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de cette fille sans intérêt qui passait son temps à bégayer et à rougir, que son meilleur ami méritait beaucoup mieux mais il avait menti pour pouvoir rester ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de plus en sa compagnie, compagnie dont il avait bien trop longtemps été privé ...

A peine avait-il le temps de réaliser ce qui était sur le point se passer, que la porte du bar s'ouvrit sur Hinata. Celle-ci s'avança immédiatement vers eux, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Une fois arrivée à leur table, la jeune femme embrassa chastement Naruto avant de se diriger vers le brun qui la regarda d'un air glacial, la faisant rougir.

-Bon..bonjour Sasuke-kun.

Hinata lui tendit sa joue et Sasuke dut se faire violence pour lui faire la bise. La jeune femme s'installa aux côtés de son petit ami avec lequel elle échangea quelques mots. Le brun sut immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir ainsi très longtemps et héla la serveuse pour commander son troisième verre de whisky. Il lui fallait au moins cela pour tenir bon.

Naruto fit la conversation et Sasuke ne répondit que par monosyllabes, n'ayant pas la force de faire semblant. Il sentit plusieurs fois le regard d'Hinata se poser sur lui mais il s'appliqua à l'ignorer, ne souhaitant pas lui accorder la moindre importance. De toute façon, seul Naruto comptait à ses yeux, comme toujours. Leurs verres furent posés sur leur table au bout de quelques minutes d'attente et son meilleur ami entreprit de lui faire le récit de ses aventures autour du monde. Celui-ci était un excellent narrateur et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à certains passages. Cependant son sourire en coin finit par disparaître complètement lorsqu'Hinata se mêla à la conversation. La jeune femme ajouta des détails au récit de son meilleur ami tout en prenant soin d'insister sur la façon dont leur voyage au bout du monde avait renforcé leur lien. Terriblement agacé par le comportement de cette dernière, le brun décida de mettre fin aux retrouvailles, de peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite. Il se hâta donc de finir son verre et prétexta un mal de crâne pour pouvoir s'échapper.

Après avoir déposé de l'argent sur la table sans se préoccuper des protestations de son meilleur ami, Sasuke se leva et enfila son manteau. Naruto mima son geste tout en insistant pour le raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture. Les trois jeunes gens sortirent du bar et firent quelques pas dans la rue avant d'arriver devant la voiture du brun. Ce dernier déverrouilla le véhicule avant de faire face au couple puis les salua verbalement, désireux d'éviter tout autre contact corporel avec Hinata. Cependant, Naruto s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- On se revoit bientôt hein ?

\- Hn.

\- Prends soin de toi.

Naruto relâcha son étreinte, le salua, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres et attrapa la main de sa petite amie avant de partir dans la direction opposée. Sasuke ouvrit sa portière et s'arrêta quelques instants afin de regarder le couple s'éloigner. N'importe qui aurait été attendri de voir ce couple harmonieux se promener main dans la main mais lui ne ressentit qu'une infinie tristesse. Après avoir lâché un soupir de désespoir, Sasuke s'installa sur le siège de sa voiture. Il posa ses mains sur le volant et resta un long moment sans bouger, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Puis, le poids de sa peine fut trop lourd à supporter et il pleura un long moment, persuadé que l'amour qu'il portait à Naruto était une véritable malédiction.

* * *

Pauvre Sasuke ! Il va en baver dans cette fiction, je vous préviens… Mais je fais tout cela pour son bien, vous verrez !

Ce début est assez court et dénué d'action mais il permet de poser le contexte. Le chapitre 2 est écrit à 50% il devrait être publié la semaine prochaine si tout va bien.

Merci à vous qui êtes toujours plus nombreux à me lire, cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur.

A très bientôt !

Shaleinaa


	3. Et le monde cessa de tourner

皆さん今日は!

Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 2 de cette histoire !

Je souhaite tout d'abord m'excuser auprès des reviewers pour avoir mis autant de temps à vous répondre. J'ai eu des gros soucis avec ma connexion internet au milieu de la semaine dernière et la situation vient enfin de s'arranger, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop en tout cas.

Je suis contente de voir que ce début vous ai plu, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de bons retours en fait donc c'est vraiment cool ! Merci à vous !

On m'a demandé si cette histoire allait bien se terminer, je vais un peu casser le suspense mais … oui ! Ce sera un happy end !

Que dire de plus ? Ah oui ! Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture : )

* * *

Pour les reviews anonymes :

**Lea** : Hey ! Contente de te retrouver à nouveau sur ce chapitre ! Oh mais tu peux continuer à te répéter hein, ça me fait toujours trop plaisir de savoir que mon histoire te plaise ! Merci pour tous ces jolis compliments, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite : ) Je voulais vraiment axer ce début d'histoire sur les sentiments qu'éprouve Sasuke du coup c'est vraiment cool si tu as réussi à les ressentir ! Haha de rien, je suis en mode NaruSasu en ce moment moi aussi. Alors y'aura deux lemons je pense, mais ils ne seront pas racontés dans les moindres détails, je n'ai jamais été à l'aise pour écrire ce genre de chose haha Peut-être que le deuxième sera plus détaillé que le premier, je le ferai au feeling ! A mon tour de me répéter mais merci énormément de prendre de ton temps pour me lire et pour m'écrire un mot à chaque fois, je suis toujours motivée à bloc après les avoir lu, à bientôt : )

**Guest** : Coucou ! Ravi que ce début te plaise ! Alors je pense qu'il y a un peu des deux en fait mais il est certain que Sasuke est un excellent comédien, mais pour combien de temps ? Tu le verras dans la suite ) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

**Fsn** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire ! J'espère vraiment que la suite continuera de te plaire :)

* * *

_''Et le monde cessa de tourner,_

_En voyant vos mains entrelacées,_

_Mon cœur bat douloureusement dans son étau,_

_A l'entente de tes mots''_

* * *

Vautré sur son canapé, Sasuke soupira. Voilà trois semaines que Naruto était revenu à Konoha et il ne l'avait toujours pas revu. Après leurs retrouvailles, le brun avait passé la plupart de son temps enfermé chez lui à broyer du noir et avait gentiment refusé toutes les invitations de son meilleur ami, prétextant crouler sous une montagne de travail. Il n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes de mentir mais il ne s'était tout simplement pas senti capable de faire une nouvelle fois face à Hinata.

Les revoir amoureux et rayonnants de bonheur lui avait une fois de plus brisé le cœur. Il savait bien qu'il aurait été confronté à ce genre de situation tôt ou tard mais il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait aussi vite, n'étant tout simplement pas préparé à cela. Cependant, savoir que l'amour de sa vie résidait dans la même ville que lui ne faisait qu'augmenter ce sentiment de manque qui l'habitait constamment et il crevait d'envie de le revoir. C'est pourquoi il avait finalement accepté de voir Naruto lorsque celui-ci l'avait invité à sa crémaillère.

Sasuke consulta sa montre et soupira une nouvelle fois en constatant qu'il était temps pour lui de se préparer pour la soirée. Il se leva avec toute la difficulté du monde et marcha au ralenti jusqu'à son dressing. Il prit un instant afin de réfléchir à la tenue qu'il allait mettre, passant une main distraite sur les nombreux vêtements qui se trouvaient face à lui et opta finalement pour une chemise blanche et un pantalon de couleur noire qu'il enfila rapidement avant de se poster face à son miroir. Il regarda son reflet sans grand enthousiasme et essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure rebelle. Il était prêt. Il enfila une veste, prit ses affaires et sortit de chez lui.

Naruto habitait dans le quartier voisin et il ne lui fallut qu'une quinzaine de minutes de marche avant d'arriver à destination. Il entra dans la résidence à l'allure coquette et monta les escaliers avec une certaine appréhension. Il essaya de se préparer mentalement à sa soirée, à revoir Hinata collée à Naruto, à les voir s'embrasser... mais cela ne fit qu'accroitre son angoisse. Il tenta de se rassurer du mieux qu'il put en se disant qu'Hinata serait sûrement bien trop accaparée par les autres invités et qu'avec un peu de chance, il ne ferait même que l'apercevoir l'espace d'une poignée de minutes.

Arrivé sur le pallier, Sasuke prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un Naruto plus beau que jamais. Comme à son habitude, son cœur loupa un battement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte, un jean bleu près du corps... Son meilleur ami savait décidément comment se mettre en valeur pour son plus grand malheur. Et ce sourire qu'il lui adressait... Dieu qu'il était à damner.

\- Ah enfin, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais venir !

\- Je te signale crétin que je suis pile à l'heure.

\- T'es le dernier arrivé donc tu es en retard. Allez entre ! Le convia Naruto en se reculant légèrement afin de laisser le passage libre.

Sasuke soupira face à la logique plus que discutable de son ami et entra. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement, il tendit la bouteille de vin qu'il avait apporté avec lui et se délesta de sa veste qu'il posa sur un porte manteau déjà bien rempli par les vêtements des autres convives.

\- Oh, tu as pris du Saint-Emilion ? Constata le blond une fois la bouteille en sa possession.

\- Hn, je sais que c'est ton vin préféré.

Naruto le remercia, un adorable sourire aux lèvres, avant de l'inviter à le suivre. Sasuke traina quelque peu derrière lui, le cœur battant. N'étant jamais été d'un naturel sociable, il redoutait de passer la soirée avec des anciens camarades de fac avec qui il ne parlait plus depuis ces deux dernières années. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir raconter sa vie, de répondre à des questions indiscrètes... Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de passer sa soirée avec Naruto sans tous ces parasites autour d'eux.

Après avoir longé le couloir de l'entrée, les deux hommes arrivèrent dans la salle à manger où se trouvait la totalité des invités. L'attention collective se dirigea immédiatement vers eux et Sasuke se sentit subitement mal à l'aise.

\- Regardez qui nous a fait l'honneur de sa présence ! s'exclama une voix familière.

Un rire général résonna dans la pièce et Sasuke fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Konohamaru, qui était occupé à vider son verre d'une seule traite. Celui-ci posa son verre vide sur la table basse et se leva de son siège pour se diriger vers eux.

\- Je suis ravi de te revoir Sasuke, j'avais fini par croire que tu étais mort, déclara froidement le jeune homme tout en lui tendant la main.

Au vu du ton employé par Konohamaru, le brun put aisément deviner que celui-ci n'avait pas vraiment apprécié ces deux années de silence. Il savait pertinemment que le reproche silencieux de son ancien camarade était amplement mérité alors il décida de ne rien répliquer, se contentant de serrer fermement la main tendue dans la sienne. La soirée commençait vraiment de la meilleure des façons...

Ce n'était pas que Sasuke n'avait plus eu envie de donner des nouvelles à ses anciens camarades de fac, non, il n'avait juste jamais su quoi leur raconter. Il avait passé ces deux dernières années à travailler et à déprimer d'avoir été séparé de l'homme qu'il aimait ... Travailler, déprimer, travailler à nouveau, puis déprimer à nouveau... Tel avait été son quotidien. Qu'aurait-il pu leur dire ?

Les autres invités se levèrent à leur tour afin de le saluer et il fit de gros efforts pour paraitre le plus sociable possible, malgré son envie de s'enfuir de l'appartement en courant. Il faisait bonne figure, se disant qu'il pourrait ainsi rester quelques heures aux côtés de Naruto et avec un peu de chance, il passerait peut-être une agréable soirée, qui sait ?

Mais la seule pensée positive de son esprit fut immédiatement réduite à néant lorsqu'Hinata vint le saluer. Prenant sur lui, il fit la bise à cette femme qu'il détestait malgré lui.

Une fois la corvée faite, Sasuke prit place sur le canapé et fut bien vite rejoint par Naruto qui lui tendit un verre de vin. Ce dernier s'était rappelé qu'il ne buvait pas de punch, n'ayant jamais apprécié le goût de cette boisson, et avait acheté exprès une bouteille à son intention. Le brun fut touché par cette attention et remercia son ami avant d'en boire une gorgée.

\- Alors Sasuke, quoi de beau depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda Sai avec un sourire que le concerné qualifia immédiatement d'hypocrite.

La plupart des regards se posèrent sur lui. Ça y est, l'interrogatoire était lancé. Sasuke prit le temps de prendre une longue inspiration avant de répondre, priant intérieurement pour qu'on le laisse rapidement tranquille.

\- Eh bien, j'habite toujours en ville et je travaille pour Konoha industries en tant que chef de projet.

Sa réponse avait été plus que succincte mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'étaler sur le sujet. Il espérait juste avoir satisfait la curiosité des autres convives afin que leur attention ne se dirige vers quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Y a-t-il une madame Uchiha ? Demanda soudainement Sakura avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

Agacé par cette question indiscrète, Sasuke jeta un regard noir à jeune femme qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance lors de son tout premier cours à la fac, Sakura n'avait eu de cesse de le harceler afin d'obtenir son attention, attention qui ne viendrait jamais puisqu'elle était uniquement dirigée vers l'homme qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

\- Non, répondit-il simplement mais avec une certaine fermeté.

Pour son plus grand malheur, sa réponse redonna espoir aux autres convives féminines qui s'empressèrent de lui poser des questions concernant ses goûts en matière de fille, sûrement dans l'optique d'augmenter leurs chances de mettre le grappin sur lui.

Le brun gigota sur son assise, gêné par toutes ces questions indiscrètes. Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré vers son meilleur ami dans l'espoir que celui-ci ne lui vienne en aide. Naruto dut s'apercevoir de son malaise puisqu'il se décida à intervenir en sa faveur.

\- Bon arrêtez de monopoliser mon Sasuke, il n'appartient qu'à moi de toute façon ! S'exclama le blond tout en entourant ses épaules de son bras.

Sasuke remercia silencieusement son ami qui lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de s'affairer à détourner le sujet de la conversation. Ce dernier relâcha ses épaules mais resta tout de même collé à lui. A son contact, le brun se détendit, profitant de la douce chaleur qui émanait du corps de Naruto. L'angoisse qu'il ressentait auparavant laissa rapidement place à un sentiment de bien-être et il se surprit lui-même à participer à la discussion. Cependant son monde parfait s'écroula subitement lorsqu'Hinata fit son apparition avant de s'installer sur l'accoudoir du canapé, juste à côté de son meilleur ami qui en profita pour lui déposer un baiser sur sa joue pâle. Sasuke détourna le regard quelques instants, craignant que la jeune femme ne se décide à poser ses lèvres sur Naruto mais heureusement pour lui, la timidité de celle-ci l'en empêcha.

La conversation entre les convives allait de bon train mais il n'avait plus envie de parler. Le corps de son meilleur ami l'avait quitté pour se coller à Hinata et cela le contraria. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Dès que cette femme était dans les parages, il fallait toujours qu'elle s'arrange pour montrer que Naruto était à elle et le pire dans cela, c'était qu'elle excellait dans le domaine, usant de sourires niais et d'attentions que le brun avait toujours trouvé exagérés.

\- Tu ne manges pas les toasts Naruto ?

Sasuke se retient de justesse de grimacer à l'entente de la voix d'Hinata. N'avait-elle pas autre chose à faire plutôt que de demander des choses sans intérêt à son meilleur ami ?

\- Non merci mon cœur, j'ai assez grignoté et...

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne, signe qu'il était gêné et cela éveilla la curiosité du brun. Celui-ci reporta son attention sur les toasts en question et il comprit.

\- Naruto n'aime pas les tomates, déclara-t-il comme si cela était une évidence.

Naruto n'avait jamais aimé les tomates. Il l'avait découvert lors d'un déjeuner alors qu'ils étaient toujours à l'université. Voyant que son ami ne mangeait pas les tomates cerise de sa salade, Sasuke lui en avait demandé la raison. Naruto lui avait alors avoué les détester suite à un traumatisme d'enfance. Le brun s'était gentiment moqué de lui et s'était proposé de les manger à sa place. C'en était devenu un rituel entre eux, dès que Naruto avait des tomates dans son plat, il les passait à Sasuke. Hinata était sa compagne depuis plusieurs années maintenant, comment pouvait-elle ignorer cela ?

\- Il ne me l'a jamais dit, se justifia la jeune femme tout en rougissant.

La gêne de l'hôtesse de maison irrita fortement Sasuke qui ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir tout en répliquant de façon acerbe:

\- Peut-être parce qu'il est trop gentil ?

Le silence se fit autour d'eux mais Sasuke ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, bien trop occupé à fixer Hinata. Sentant que l'atmosphère, qui était auparavant joyeuse et décontractée, était sur le point de changer, Naruto se décida à intervenir. Cependant, il fut coupé par sa compagne qui lui demanda :

\- Mon chéri, il serait peut-être temps de leur annoncer non ?

\- Annoncer quoi ? Demanda Konohamaru.

Oui, annoncer quoi ? Sasuke, qui était sur le point de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son vin, se stoppa dans son élan pour regarder le couple qui venait tout juste de se lever du canapé pour se placer à la vue de tous.

\- Les amis, nous vous avons réuni ce soir pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle ! S'exclama joyeusement Naruto.

Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara du brun. Il regarda leurs mains se lier avec tendresse, puis leurs sourires échangés après une œillade complice et il comprit que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Nous allons nous marier, continua le blond.

Le temps se figea et le monde cessa de tourner. Sasuke regarda le couple déjà entouré de convives qui les félicitaient pour cet heureux évènement à venir. Son cœur ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal qu'à cet instant. Il était incapable de bouger, ni d'esquisser le moindre geste et pourtant il se devait de le faire. Il devait leur adresser ses félicitations pour préserver les apparences mais il était beaucoup trop choqué pour le faire, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Naruto jeta un coup œil dans sa direction, le sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, son enthousiasme prit subitement fin lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, laissant place à une lueur inquiète.

Sasuke sentit soudainement les larmes monter en lui et cela le fit paniquer. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir de cette pièce le plus vite possible. Son corps sembla agir de lui-même puisqu'il lui fit relâcher la pression sur le verre de vin qu'il tenait dans sa main. Quelques gouttes de liquide carmin se répandirent sur sa chemise blanche, lui enlevant de son éclat. Le brun sursauta et évalua rapidement les dégâts avant de reposer ses yeux sur Naruto. Ce dernier, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, lui fit un signe afin de lui indiquer silencieusement la localisation de la salle de bain. Sans prendre la peine de le remercier, Sasuke posa son verre sur la table basse et se leva avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas pressé.

Arrivé à destination, le brun se posta contre le lavabo et ouvrit le mitigeur afin de rincer le bas de sa chemise. L'eau s'infiltra dans le tissu, humidifiant les tâches de vin qui ne semblaient pas vouloir partir. Sasuke y ajouta du savon et frotta vigoureusement, même s'il savait d'avance que sa chemise était foutue. Ce bout de tissu lui avait coûté un bras mais il n'en avait que faire, son esprit étant beaucoup trop obnubilé par la mauvaise nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre : Naruto allait se marier.

Ne tenant plus, Sasuke ferma le robinet et pleura son désespoir. Lui qui pensait venir pour une crémaillère... voilà qu'il avait assisté à une annonce de fiançailles et se retrouvait à pleurer dans la salle de bain des futurs mariés. Il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui au final.

\- Sasuke, je peux entrer ? Fit une voix étouffée derrière la porte.

Naruto était là. Le brun paniqua à l'idée que celui-ci ne voit les nombreuses larmes qui s'étaient sournoisement échappées de ses yeux. Il s'empressa de les effacer d'un revers de la main et se regarda brièvement dans le miroir afin de vérifier son apparence. Il se fit violence pour revêtir son masque d'impassibilité puis il donna son autorisation à Naruto qui entra, un air inquiet sur son visage.

\- Tout va bien ?

Sasuke ne savait pas si son ami parlait de sa chemise ou s'il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Dans le doute, il préféra opter pour la première option.

\- Hn. Ma chemise est foutue.

\- Fais-moi voir ça, l'invita Naruto tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Le blond lui attrapa la chemise du bout des doigts afin d'évaluer les dégâts. Le cœur de Sasuke se mit à battre plus rapidement que la normale lorsque celui-ci effleura sa peau par inadvertance.

\- Enlève ta chemise, ordonna Naruto.

\- Quoi ?

\- Passe-la-moi, je vais la mettre à la machine avec du détachant.

Sasuke pensa tout d'abord à refuser, se sentant intimidé à l'idée de se mettre torse nu devant lui mais il savait aussi que Naruto n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu satisfaction alors il s'exécuta. Une fois le vêtement enlevé, le brun le tendit à son ami dont les yeux passèrent de son torse à son visage, brillants d'une lueur qui lui était inconnue.

\- Qu'est –ce qu'il y a crétin? demanda Sasuke, gêné.

\- Tu as fait beaucoup de musculation ces deux dernières années dis donc.

\- Ah... euh...ouais.

Sasuke se fustigea mentalement pour la qualité de sa réplique. Un silence inhabituel se fit entre les deux hommes et Naruto se racla la gorge avant de le briser :

\- Je reviens, je vais mettre ta chemise dans la machine et je t'apporte de quoi te changer.

Puis il sortit de la salle de bain, le vêtement tâché en main, laissant Sasuke seul avec son cœur traumatisé. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un t-shirt noir qu'il lui tendit et le brun le remercia avant de s'en emparer. Il était étonné de voir que son ami possédait ce genre de couleur dans sa garde-robe, lui qui préférait plutôt mettre du blanc et tout un tas de couleurs criardes, mais qui lui allaient si bien.

Sasuke n'en fit pas la remarque et s'empressa d'enfiler le t-shirt. Il se retint de justesse de soupirer de bien-être lorsque l'odeur de Naruto s'imprégna en lui, se rappelant que l'objet de ses pensées se trouvait juste devant lui.

Son meilleur ami continuait de le regarder, semblant vouloir lui demander quelque chose. Sasuke connaissait assez bien Naruto pour savoir que celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à lui poser sa question alors il attendit, les bras croisés.

\- Tu n'es pas heureux pour moi ?

Le cœur déjà bien trop malmené du brun se compressa douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Non, il n'était pas heureux pour lui, il avait juste envie de mourir mais cela il ne pouvait évidemment pas le lui dire. Son amitié avec Naruto était si précieuse qu'il ne voulait pas la gâcher en lui disant le fond de sa pensée, alors il se décida à mentir pour préserver les apparences, comme toujours.

\- Si bien sûr, toutes mes félicitations Naruto.

Un sourire rayonnant prit place sur le visage de l'être aimé qui s'empressa de l'enserrer dans ses bras. Sasuke répondit à son étreinte tout en fermant les yeux avec la désagréable impression que plus jamais il ne pourrait à nouveau en profiter. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant avant que Naruto se détache de lui. Celui-ci l'invita à retourner au salon afin de retrouver les autres convives et Sasuke hocha positivement la tête avant de le suivre.

Le brun se fit violence pour rester une heure de plus avant de s'enfuir. Il rentra chez lui et se jeta directement dans son lit, complètement déprimé par la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Il enleva le t-shirt que son meilleur ami lui avait prêté afin de s'enivrer de son odeur. Il finit par s'endormir, le cœur lourd, persuadé qu'aimer Naruto était l'épreuve la plus douloureuse de sa vie.

Sasuke vida son verre de whisky d'une traite, le troisième depuis le début de la soirée, et grimaça en sentant le liquide lui brûler la gorge sur son passage. Il héla immédiatement le serveur qui passait à proximité de lui afin d'en commander un autre.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être là et encore moins de fêter les fiançailles de l'homme qu'il aimait avec une autre personne que lui. Il avait juste envie de se plonger dans un état d'ivresse qui lui permettrait d'oublier son malheur l'espace d'un instant. Cela devait faire trois heures que la bande de la veille s'était réunie dans un bar afin de fêter l'heureux évènement et le brun avait déjà hâte de rentrer chez lui. Pourquoi était-il venu déjà? Ah oui, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas su dire « non » à son meilleur ami.

Pathétique.

Sa faiblesse faisait qu'il se retrouvait dans ce bar, accompagné des amis de Naruto et lui était là, à boire tout en déprimant dans son coin. Le seul point positif était qu'Hinata ne se trouvait pas parmi eux, étant elle-même occupée à fêter ses fiançailles de son côté.

\- Alors beau brun, tu ne viens pas jouer aux fléchettes avec nous ?

Sasuke leva la tête en direction de cette voix qui le fit frissonner. Naruto le regardait, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, toujours aussi beau et séduisant.

\- Non, je vais plutôt vous regarder jouer de loin, je n'ai pas envie de tu me plantes une fléchette dans le bras comme la dernière fois.

\- Enfoiré, c'était un accident et c'était il y a une éternité en plus! S'offusqua son ami.

\- Mouais... Ben moi je doute toujours de tes capacités à viser la bonne cible, le taquina Sasuke.

\- Pff, tant pis pour toi !

Naruto partit vers le fond de la salle, un air boudeur sur son visage. Cependant, Sasuke ne s'en inquiéta pas, le connaissant assez bien pour savoir que celui-ci était loin d'être rancunier. Il suivit son meilleur ami des yeux tout en buvant le verre que le serveur venait tout juste de poser devant lui. Il l'observa jouer aux fléchettes avec Neji et Kiba, ses deux amis d'enfance. Naruto était rayonnant, si ce n'était pas pour dire magnifique. Ce dernier semblait heureux et Sasuke adorait le voir ainsi. Ce qu'il aimait moins par contre, était la raison de son bonheur. Dire qu'il allait se marier dans quelques mois et sûrement fonder une famille par la suite ... bientôt il n'aurait plus aucune place importante dans sa vie.

Sasuke soupira et but une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée. La vie était vraiment une garce avec lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux de son meilleur ami ?

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de t'amuser Sasuke.

Le brun se tourna vers Sai, un ami de Naruto, qui le regardait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Il n'avait jamais aimé cet homme qui ne cessait de sourire d'une manière qu'il jugeait terriblement hypocrite. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait même pas comment le blond pouvait être ami avec celui-ci.

\- Si je m'éclate. Ça ne se voit pas ? Répondit ironiquement Sasuke avant de boire une autre gorgée de son whisky.

\- C'est parce que Naruto se marie avec Hinata alors que tu es amoureux de lui ?

Sasuke évita de justesse de s'étouffer en entendant les paroles de Sai. Comment avait-il deviné pour ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami ? Que devait-il répondre à cela ?

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? Intervint Naruto tout en entourant les épaules de Sasuke de son bras.

\- De ton mariage, répondit Sai, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Sasuke ...

\- Je disais que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de se marier en été, tu sais avec la chaleur et tout..., le coupa le brun.

\- Ah ? Bah c'est la saison préférée d'Hinata donc bon...

Ouf, il s'en était fallu de peu avant que la situation ne dérape totalement. Sasuke savait que cet idiot de Sai n'était capable d'aucune retenue et aurait fini par tout rapporter à Naruto. Agacé, le brun adressa un regard noir à son vis-à-vis qui lui répondit d'un sourire hypocrite.

\- On boit un verre ? J'offre ma tournée ! s'exclama Kiba qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre.

Toute la tablée acquiesça et Kiba héla un serveur afin de passer commande. Une fois servis, les amis trinquèrent à l'union de Naruto et Hinata. Les verres s'enchainèrent les uns après les autres et Sasuke finit par déclarer forfait, l'esprit déjà bien trop embrumé par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité depuis le début de la soirée. Celui-ci avait ralenti la cadence, se contentant du même verre depuis un petit bout de temps.

Il sursauta lorsque la tête de Naruto se posa sur son épaule et son cœur entama instantanément une course folle dans sa poitrine. Son regard croisa celui de son ami qui lui adressa un sourire en retour. Sasuke se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Son meilleur ami avait toujours été très tactile avec lui et il était loin de s'en plaindre. Il profita alors de chaque seconde qui lui était offerte et pria pour que ce moment-là dure une éternité. Cependant, ce court instant de bonheur prit fin lorsque Naruto se sépara de lui pour prendre une gorgée de bière.

\- Bon Naruto et si nous parlions de ce que tu as prévu pour ton mariage ?

\- Eh bien avec Hinata ...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, mécontent que le sujet de la conversation ne dérive une nouvelle fois sur le futur mariage de son meilleur ami. Il essaya de reporter son attention sur autre chose, le temps qu'un autre sujet ne soit abordé mais Kiba décida de le taquiner.

\- Pourquoi tu fais la gueule Sasuke ?

\- Fous-moi la paix Kiba.

Sasuke soupira, agacé par la question du jeune homme qu'il trouvait stupide et sans intérêt. Il en avait marre, il voulait rentrer chez lui.

\- T'es jaloux parce que tu ne trouves aucune fille digne de ta grandeur ?

Ce fut la question de trop.

\- Peut-être que les filles ne m'intéressent pas aussi ?

L'esprit légèrement embrumé par l'alcool, Sasuke avait répondu sans réfléchir mais il le regretta immédiatement en constatant le silence qui régnait autour de la table. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il prit conscience de la portée de ses propos. Il venait vraiment de faire son coming-out là ?

Les yeux du brun se posèrent automatiquement sur Naruto dont le visage reflétait la surprise et une véritable incompréhension. Qu'avait-il fait ?

\- J'y crois pas... T'es... gay ?! Demanda Kiba, les yeux écarquillés.

Tant pis, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière maintenant, il allait devoir assumer.

\- T'as toujours été très perspicace Inuzuka, lâcha-t-il avec sarcasme.

Sasuke décida que la soirée était finie pour lui et qu'il était temps de fuir cet endroit. Il vida son verre d'une traite, récupéra son manteau sur sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie sans se préoccuper des autres qui ne savaient pas comment réagir à cette révélation.

L'air frais du mois de novembre le fit frissonner et ce fut à ce moment-là que Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son écharpe à l'intérieur. Tant pis, il était hors de question pour lui d'y retourner. Il entama sa route en direction de la bouche de métro la plus proche tout en s'insultant mentalement pour avoir avoué son homosexualité sur un coup de tête. Qu'est-ce que Naruto allait penser de lui maintenant ?

\- Sasuke, attends !

Reconnaissant la voix comme étant celle de son meilleur-ami, Sasuke s'arrêta avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. Naruto courait vers lui, son écharpe à la main et s'arrêta une fois à sa hauteur. Le visage de son vis-à-vis affichait une certaine gêne et le brun ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender la suite des évènements.

\- Euh... Tu as oublié ton écharpe.

\- Oh... Merci, réussit-il à articuler, déçu que Naruto ne l'ait rattrapé que pour cette raison.

Sasuke tendit sa main afin que son ami ne lui remette son écharpe mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

\- C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ta soi-disant homosexualité ... Ce n'est juste pas possible, enfin je veux dire ... T'es trop viril pour l'être.

Les mots de son meilleur-ami blessèrent Sasuke qui ramena son bras le long de son corps.

\- Donc pour toi les homosexuels sont forcément efféminés ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, c'est juste que je ne te vois pas embrasser un mec...

\- Ah ouais ?!

Dans un élan d'impulsivité et vivement encouragé par les nombreux verres d'alcool qu'il avait précédemment ingéré, Sasuke se rapprocha de son meilleur-ami avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. A cet instant-là, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus d'Hinata, plus de mariage, plus d'infinie tristesse... Il n'y avait que Naruto et lui. Le brun était bien tenté de faire durer le baiser encore quelques secondes de plus mais il finit par se montrer raisonnable et se détacha de Naruto, redoutant la réaction de ce dernier.

Son meilleur ami le regardait avec une lueur dans le regard que Sasuke ne sut interpréter ou plutôt, qu'il n'avait pas envie d'interpréter. Naruto restait silencieux, chose plus qu'inhabituelle chez lui, et cela dérangea le brun qui se décida à prendre la parole :

\- Alors t'en es convaincu maintenant ?

Naruto ne réagit pas et continua de le fixer avec cette lueur indéchiffrable. Blessé, Sasuke, arracha l'écharpe des mains de son meilleur ami et partit sans se retourner.

* * *

Ça y est, Naruto est au courant pour Sasuke ! A votre avis, comment va-t-il réagir ? Réponse au prochain chapitre ! (qui arrivera en milieu de semaine prochaine si tout va bien)

A très bientôt,

Shaleinaa


	4. C'est toi que je veux

皆さん今晩は!

Si je devais résumer ce chapitre en un seul mot ce serait "Galère", comme le dirait si bien Shikamaru. Sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi, écrire ce chapitre m'a posé beaucoup de difficultés. J'ai enfin réussi à arriver jusqu'au bout et même si je n'en suis pas satisfaite, je voulais quand même le partager avec vous. Il doit sûrement y rester des fautes et quelques phrases bancales, je reviendrai apporter quelques modifications plus tard.

Je voudrais remercier ma douce Yoalie qui a été là pour me motiver à finir ce chapitre. Merci à toi, ô hémisphère droit de mon cerveau pour avoir supporté ma détresse pendant tout le processus de création ;)

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Lea : **Coucou super lectrice anonyme, ravie de te retrouver, comme toujours ! Ah mais non ne pleure pas hein … Ouaw merci beaucoup :D Je prends une attention toute particulière à décrire les sentiments de Sasuke du coup je suis super contente si cela se ressent ! Ah oui Naru est un peu perdu, va falloir que nous lui montrions le droit chemin haha. Ce chapitre sera un peu plus calme que le précèdent (enfin je crois), j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Oooh je suis super flattée de voir que mon histoire te plaise à ce point… Merci infiniment pour tes supers messages qui me motivent toujours plus à persévérer ! A bientôt :)

**Guest** : Hey ! Je suis contente que ce début d'histoire te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Réponse dans ce chapitre )

**Titia** : Coucou ! Tu voulais une suite ? La voici :)

* * *

_''J'ai beau inventer toutes sortes d'excuses,_

_Vouloir que tu sois heureux,_

_J'ai beau vouloir épargner mon pauvre cœur qui s'use,_

_C'est toi que je veux''_

* * *

\- Sui, je suis dans la merde...

\- Mais pourquoi tu l'as embrassé aussi ? T'étais vraiment obligé de lui prouver que tu es gay ?

Avachi sur son lit, Sasuke fit le point sur ses actions passées. Mais que lui avait-il pris d'embrasser Naruto ? Comme si son coming-out improvisé ne lui avait pas suffi... Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que les mots de son meilleur ami l'avaient autant agacé que blessé, le poussant à faire une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être capable de faire.

Le brun plongea sa tête dans son oreiller tout en poussant un long soupir de désespoir. Comment allait-il devoir se comporter avec Naruto maintenant ? Encore faudrait-il qu'il le revoit un jour...

Appuyé contre l'encadrure de la porte, Suigetsu soupira à son tour avant de rejoindre Sasuke sur le lit. A peine eut-il le temps de poser ses fesses sur le matelas que le brun s'empressa de poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Suigetsu ne s'en étonna pas, car ce n'était pas la première fois que son ami agissait de la sorte avec lui. Dès que quelque chose n'allait pas, ce dernier avait pris l'habitude de se coller à lui, cherchant du réconfort là où il le pouvait.

Les deux hommes travaillaient au sein de la même entreprise et s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié. Suigetsu avait alors compris la nature des sentiments de Sasuke pour son meilleur ami et avait fini par le lui faire avouer. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû venir en pleine nuit pour essayer de rafistoler ce pauvre cœur écharpé. D'un point de vue extérieur, son ami semblait tellement intouchable et indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait et pourtant il n'en était rien, surtout lorsqu'il était question de Naruto. Cet amour à sens unique était sa faiblesse, le rendant chaque jour un peu plus malheureux. Suigetsu avait maintes fois tenté de le raisonner mais son ami s'y accrochait corps et âme, bien trop effrayé à l'idée d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence que pour Sasuke ce sera Naruto, encore et toujours Naruto, même si cela le mènerait très certainement à sa perte.

\- Bon, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda Suigetsu en passant une main distraite dans les cheveux soyeux du brun, les caressant avec douceur.

Sasuke réfléchit intensément à la question de son ami. Devait-il appeler Naruto et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Devait-il en parler et par la même occasion lui déclarer ses sentiments pour lui ?

\- Je vais rester enfermé chez moi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Suigetsu pouffa de rire face au comportement enfantin de son ami. Le grand et inflexible Sasuke Uchiha était une vraie mauviette lorsqu'il était question de sentiments. Qui l'eut cru ?

\- Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas faire ça. Moi je pense que tu devrais te faire un peu discret, l'histoire de quelques jours. Peut-être qu'il viendra lui-même te recontacter, qui sait ?

Le brun considéra les paroles de son ami. Il était vrai qu'il gagnerait plus à ne rien faire, peut-être même que Naruto ferait comme si son coming-out et le baiser n'avaient jamais eu lieu ...

\- Tu as peut-être raison.

\- J'ai toujours raison.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sasuke. Il se sentait vraiment chanceux d'avoir un ami comme Suigestu à ses côtés. Celui-ci avait toujours le don de lui redonner le sourire quelle que soit la situation. Sans lui, il aurait eu bien du mal à supporter l'absence de Naruto.

\- Bon Sasu, tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager cet horrible survêtement de ta divine personne parce qu'on va sortir boire un café. Cela te fera le plus grand bien de sortir de ta caverne.

Le premier réflexe de Sasuke fut de refuser la proposition de son ami. Cependant, la détermination de ce dernier eut raison de sa patience, l'amenant finalement à revenir sur sa décision. Après s'être fait jeté de son propre lit sans la moindre once de délicatesse, le brun ouvrit son armoire afin de se choisir une tenue convenable. Il fouilla sans grand enthousiasme dans ses vêtements, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de s'aventurer en dehors de sa bulle protectrice. Son manque d'entrain évident agaça Suigetsu qui le rejoignit pour choisir lui-même sa tenue. Celui-ci opta pour un jean noir et un t-shirt bleu qu'il jeta avec nonchalance sur le lit.

Sasuke se dévêtit, troquant son bas de jogging pour un pantalon qui mettait son fessier en valeur. Suigetsu le regarda faire, nullement gêné par cette démonstration d'exhibitionnisme. En effet, les deux hommes étaient souvent amenés à dormir ensemble lors de soirées beaucoup trop arrosées pour se risquer à prendre la route et le brun, qui ne connaissait pas le concept du pyjama, ne dormait toujours qu'en sous-vêtements.

\- T'en mets du temps pour t'habiller...

La remarque de Suigetsu renforça la mauvaise humeur de Sasuke et c'est avec une lenteur toute calculée qu'il termina d'enfiler son t-shirt. Il se tourna vers son ami qui valida l'ensemble de sa tenue.

Même si Suigetsu n'avait jamais été attiré par la gente masculine, il se sentit tout de même envieux de la beauté de ce brun au sale caractère, qui avait le don de porter n'importe quel vêtement avec une classe naturelle. Après avoir soupiré, le jeune homme se leva et sortit de la chambre. Sasuke le suivit, tout en exprimant son mécontentement en alternant soupirs et râles plaintifs.

\- Ce sera toujours mieux de sortir que de rester déprimer ici non ?

\- Hn.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant des fois avec tes « Hn »...

Etrangement, cette remarque fit sourire Sasuke qui se chaussa avant d'enfiler son manteau. Les deux hommes sortirent de l'appartement et marchèrent quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Suigetsu fit la totalité de la conversation. Sasuke, quant à lui, se contenta de répondre de façon monosyllabique, comme à son habitude.

Ils finirent par faire face à la devanture de leur café fétiche et entrèrent une fois que Suigetsu eut terminé de fumer sa cigarette. Après avoir salué le serveur qui les accueillit, les deux hommes s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, située au coin de la petite pièce aux allures d'un autre temps.

La première fois qu'il avait foulé le sol de ce café, Sasuke avait tout de suite adoré l'ambiance qui y régnait. La décoration, qui se voulait dans l'esprit des années 30, avait été pensée avec soin et donnait l'impression que le temps n'avait jamais eu d'emprise sur le lieu. La pièce était petite mais chaleureuse, accueillant une dizaine de personnes en cette heure avancée de l'après-midi.

Un serveur en tenue d'époque vint prendre leur commande. Une fois seuls, Suigetsu reprit son monologue pour lui raconter les derniers ragots sur son ex-compagne, Karin, avec qui il entretenait une relation houleuse. Ces deux-là avaient vécu une longue histoire d'amour avant que Karin ne tombe amoureuse d'un autre. Depuis leur rupture, les deux anciens amants ne cessaient de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues à la moindre occasion. Même si le sujet n'était pas des plus joyeux, la façon très théâtrale qu'avait Suigetsu de raconter les faits amusa Sasuke qui ne put masquer le rictus qui venait de prendre place au coin de ses lèvres. Son ami sembla le remarquer et redoubla d'efforts pour préserver ce sourire amusé le plus longtemps possible.

Le téléphone du brun se mit soudainement à vibrer dans sa poche. En attrapant l'appareil, il constata que l'émetteur de l'appel n'était nul autre que Naruto. Il ne fallut qu'un millième de secondes pour que son cœur loupe quelques battements par ci et par là, rendant sa respiration plus difficile qu'à l'accoutumée. Complètement paniqué, il jeta un regard à Suigetsu pour lui réclamer son aide. Ce dernier lui fit signe de décrocher, ce qu'il fit après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

\- Oui ?

\- Salut Sas', c'est Naruto.

\- Ton nom était affiché à l'écran crétin.

Sasuke regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Il avait répondu par pur automatisme mais les circonstances dans lesquelles ils s'étaient quittés la dernière fois l'empêchaient de se sentir à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'empressa-il de rajouter, essayant de se rattraper du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas très loin de chez toi et j'aurais bien aimé que l'on parle un peu...

Naruto voulait parler et il savait déjà quelle serait la teneur de la conversation. Nul doute qu'ils allaient parler de son coming-out voire même du baiser qu'il avait déposé de force sur ses lèvres...

\- Sasuke ?

\- Malheureusement je ne suis pas chez moi en ce moment et je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer.

\- Ah...

Naruto semblait déçu et cette simple constatation l'attrista malgré lui. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur Suigetsu qui lui chuchota de le faire venir au café. Sachant que son ami avait toujours été de bons conseils, Sasuke décida de lui faire confiance.

\- Mais je suis au ''Ame Café'' si tu veux me rejoindre.

\- D'accord, je serai là dans dix minutes.

Le brun raccrocha. Naruto allait venir, là, maintenant, alors qu'il n'était pas du tout préparé à lui faire face. Heureusement que Suigetsu serait à ses côtés pour le soutenir...

\- Naruto va venir, annonça-t-il à son ami qui semblait attendre le rapport détaillé de sa discussion téléphonique.

\- Eh bien c'est une bonne chose, vous allez pouvoir discuter comme ça.

Bien sûr qu'il était nécessaire pour Naruto et lui de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé mais... que ferait-il si son meilleur ami décidait de couper les ponts avec lui à cause de son homosexualité ? Cette simple pensée l'angoissa davantage. Il ne concevait pas de vivre une vie sans lui, c'était tout simplement impossible. Il avait déjà cru mourir à petit feu lorsqu'il avait été séparé de lui ces deux dernières années, alors ne plus jamais revoir son sourire... Il ne voulait pas le perdre, surtout pas à cause de cela. Un monde sans Naruto serait synonyme d'un monde sans le moindre intérêt, un monde qui ne vaudrait même pas la peine d'être vécu.

\- S'il ne voulait vraiment plus te parler il n'aurait même pas pris la peine de te contacter. Allez, arrête de faire cette tête, ça va aller, le rassura Suigetsu.

Sasuke se sentit quelque peu apaisé par les mots de son ami qu'il délaissa au profit de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue. Cependant, l'angoisse reprit violemment possession de lui lorsqu'il aperçut Naruto au loin. Ce dernier tapotait frénétiquement sur l'écran de son téléphone tout en marchant d'un pas pressé dans leur direction.

\- Alors c'est lui le fameux crétin qui a volé ton cœur ? Demanda Suigetsu qui avait suivi son regard.

\- Hn.

Un bruit de chaise attira l'attention de Sasuke. C'est avec horreur qu'il vit Suigetsu ranger ses affaires. Il n'allait pas partir quand même ?

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Bah je m'en vais, répondit son ami en enfilant sa veste.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul avec lui quand même ?!

\- Sasuke, vous avez besoin de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé et c'est quelque chose que vous ne pourrez pas faire si je reste avec vous.

La porte du café s'ouvrit soudainement, lui signalant que l'objet de sa hantise était là. Sasuke décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour le moment et continua d'implorer silencieusement Suigetsu dans l'espoir de lui faire changer d'avis. Cependant, la main qui se posa sur son épaule lui indiqua que ce dernier était toujours bien décidé à partir.

\- Je t'appelle ce soir, ça va le faire tu verras.

Puis Suigetsu s'éloigna de lui pour se diriger vers l'entrée du café et Sasuke le suivit du regard, impuissant. Son ami arriva à hauteur de Naruto et s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, le jaugeant sans la moindre gêne. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines face à l'hostilité qui se lisait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Satisfait, Suigetsu reprit sa route et sortit de l'établissement, non sans adresser un dernier clin d'œil à Sasuke. Celui-ci soupira avant de reporter son attention sur le blond qui arriva face à lui.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Naruto.

Sasuke fut surpris par sa question. Il s'était attendu à des retrouvailles gênées, voire froides mais pas à cela.

\- Suigetsu, un ami de longue date.

\- Un ami ?

Les cobalts qui le fixaient étaient sombres, beaucoup plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Ces sourcils, quant à eux, étaient froncés, trahissant son trouble. Sasuke comprit. Naruto lui demandait implicitement quelle était la nature de sa relation avec Suigetsu et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme qu'il aimait se fasse des idées alors il s'empressa de mettre les choses au clair :

\- Juste un ami. Rien de plus.

Les yeux de Naruto le dévisagèrent un instant, lui donnant la désagréable sensation que ces derniers avaient une vue complète sur son âme, capables d'y déceler le moindre de ses sentiments à son égard. Il fut soulagé lorsque les perles azures retrouvèrent peu à peu leur éclat si caractéristique.

\- Je vois. On s'assoit ?

Sasuke acquiesça, ravi de voir un léger sourire naître sur son visage. Naruto ne semblait pas être en colère contre lui et cela le rassura l'espace de quelques secondes. Un serveur vint prendre la commande du blond avant de retourner derrière le comptoir, laissant les deux jeunes hommes dans un silence gênant.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils leurs arrivaient souvent de ne pas parler lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de nécessité. Leurs yeux parlaient pour eux mais aujourd'hui, Sasuke était incapable de lire dans ceux de Naruto et il n'aimait pas cela. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son meilleur ami de se taire et encore moins d'être embarrassé.

Les silences gênants n'avaient jamais eu leur place entre eux et il était hors de question qu'ils deviennent une habitude. Ils devaient parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, pour leur bien à tous les deux. Le serveur vint déposer leur commande sur la table et Sasuke profita du départ de ce dernier pour tenter de désamorcer la situation.

\- Ecoute Naruto, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme cela et encore moins... t'embrasser. Ta remarque sur l'homosexualité m'a vraiment blessé sur le moment et j'ai agis sans réfléchir, chose que je n'aurai pas dû faire. Je...

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

La voix de Naruto était teintée de tristesse, troublant fortement Sasuke qui gigota sur sa chaise, cherchant à toutes vitesses les mots adéquats pour expliquer son silence.

\- Je suis ton meilleur ami. Tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour me le dire ?

Bien sûr que Sasuke avait confiance en lui, plus que quiconque. Il savait bien que Naruto était ouvert d'esprit et que l'homosexualité ne lui avait jamais posé de problème. Cependant, il avait tout simplement eu peur que ses sentiments pour lui ne deviennent évidents s'il le lui avait dit. Alors il avait gardé le silence, persuadé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour préserver les apparences. Mais il avait eu tout faux. Il avait fait de la peine à Naruto. Si leurs rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait très probablement été blessé en apprenant que son meilleur ami lui avait sciemment caché cette partie de lui.

\- J'avais peur de ta réaction, peur que tu me vois différemment, déclara finalement Sasuke en baissant les yeux.

Une main se posa sur son avant-bras, l'amenant à relever les yeux. Naruto lui souriait avec tendresse, le réconfortant instantanément. Il ne lui en voulait pas, mieux, il le comprenait.

\- Sasuke, peu importe que tu préfères les femmes ou les hommes, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je ne vais pas te mentir en disant qu'apprendre cela de cette manière ne m'a pas troublé mais cela n'a aucune importance, ça ne change en aucun cas la personne que tu es.

La prise de Naruto sur son avant-bras s'intensifia, réchauffant la peau sous son contact. Sasuke regarda cette main halée qui contrastait avec la pâleur de son bras. Son meilleur ami, l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux avait bien l'intention de demeurer auprès de lui et cette simple constatation suffit à faire disparaitre l'angoisse qui le rongeait. Il avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids venait de lui être retiré de ses épaules et cela lui fit un bien fou.

\- Pour moi tu es et tu resteras toujours la personne la plus importante de ma vie et je veux vraiment t'avoir à mes côtés lorsque je me marierai. Cela va surement être l'un des moments les plus forts de ma vie et je ne me vois pas dire « oui » à Hinata si tu n'es pas là, à mes côtés.

Le cerveau de Sasuke se mit sur pause. Naruto ne venait-il pas de lui demander indirectement d'être son témoin ? Il fallait qu'il lui demande confirmation.

\- Tu veux que je sois ton témoin ?

\- Evidemment, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Sasuke Uchiha, accepterais-tu d'être mon témoin ?

_Dis-lui non ou tu vas encore plus souffrir... _

Mais comment refuser après tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? Comment refuser alors que ces beaux yeux bleus qu'il aimait à la folie lui suppliaient d'accepter ? Impossible. Sasuke aimait beaucoup trop Naruto pour cela, beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. Alors il allait accepter, pour lui.

\- Oui.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent, laissant le temps à Sasuke de se faire à l'idée d'être le témoin de Naruto. Même si ce mariage ne l'enchantait guère, il était tout de même décidé à être à ses côtés pour l'évènement le plus important de sa vie. Son union avec Hinata rendait Naruto heureux et au final seul le bonheur de ce dernier lui importait. Parce qu'il aimait, parce qu'il était prêt à tout endurer pour le voir sourire encore et encore...

Déterminé à jouer son rôle de témoin à la perfection, le brun avait donné rendez-vous à Naruto chez son tailleur pour la confection de son costume de mariage. Ce dernier avait tout d'abord refusé de se faire offrir un costume sur mesure qui couterait sûrement une fortune mais Sasuke avait réussi à le faire céder après l'avoir menacé de ne plus être son témoin s'il s'obstinait à ne pas accepter son cadeau.

Les deux amis s'étaient donc retrouvés dans l'un des meilleurs tailleurs de la capitale et s'affairaient à choisir le meilleur costume pour le mariage du blond.

\- Je n'arrive pas à nouer cette satanée cravate ! Râla Naruto.

\- Je peux vous aider si vous voulez, proposa la vendeuse en s'avançant vers la cabine d'essayage.

\- Laissez.

La vendeuse s'arrêta net dans son élan, surprise par l'intervention de ce brun qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de l'essayage. Après avoir soupiré, Sasuke entra dans la cabine et se posta devant Naruto pour nouer le bout de tissu avec une facilité déconcertante. Son travail exigeait de lui une allure irréprochable, l'obligeant à porter des costumes quotidiennement. Le nœud de cravate n'avait donc plus aucun secret pour lui, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Naruto qui le regardait avec admiration.

\- Voilà, déclara-t-il avec une pointe de fierté non dissimulée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Sasuke prit quelques secondes pour savourer la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Vêtu de ce costume trois pièces, la beauté de Naruto était à son paroxysme. La couleur anthracite de l'ensemble faisait ressortir la couleur ses yeux, lui ajoutant de nouvelles nuances de bleu qui le fascinèrent instantanément. Cependant, un détail attira son attention.

\- Pouvez-vous me ramener un nœud de papillon noir ? Demanda-t-il à la vendeuse en ouvrant en grand les rideaux de la cabine.

\- Bien sûr monsieur, je reviens tout de suite.

La jeune femme revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un nœud de papillon à la main que Sasuke s'empressa de lui arracher. Les mains pâles s'activèrent à enlever la cravate du cou halé de son meilleur ami qui le regarda faire sans dire un mot. Le brun noua le nœud de papillon d'un geste expert, étonnant Naruto qui s'exclama :

\- Nan mais tu sais aussi faire les nœuds de pap' ?!

\- Arrête de bouger crétin.

Après avoir rabattu le col de la chemise, Sasuke se recula afin de le voir dans son entièreté.

Il était tout simplement parfait.

\- Tu me trouves comment ? Demanda Naruto avec une once de timidité

\- Hn.

Ce fut le seul son qui réussit à sortir de sa gorge. Il était bien trop ému pour pouvoir faire une phrase correcte de toute façon. Son cœur et son estomac était en vrac et il ne savait pas comment il arrivait encore à respirer. Il venait de tomber amoureux de Naruto. Une fois de plus.

\- Vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda le blond à la vendeuse, vexé par son absence de réaction.

\- Votre futur mari vous a choisi le costume parfait, je n'ai rien eu à faire ! S'exclama joyeusement l'intéressée.

Cependant, l'enthousiasme de la vendeuse vint rapidement à disparaitre en voyant le visage des deux hommes, dont l'un exprimait l'incompréhension et l'autre, l'embarras. La jeune femme se rendit compte de son erreur et s'empressa de s'excuser. Sasuke ne savait pas comment réagir. Son corps s'était crispé, attendant une réaction quelconque de la part de son meilleur ami. La réaction de ce dernier de tarda pas à se manifester, passant de l'incompréhension à l'amusement. Le rire cristallin de Naruto envahit la pièce et détendit instantanément l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Sasuke réprima de justesse un soupir de soulagement avant de reporter son attention sur la vendeuse. La jeune femme semblait accablée par la honte, si l'on se fiait aux rougeurs présentes sur ses joues. Celle-ci s'empressa de s'éloigner tout en continuant à s'excuser.

Mais qu'est ce qui avait pu amener la jeune femme à se méprendre sur la nature de leur relation ? Etaient-ce les gestes qu'ils avaient eu l'un envers l'autre ? Ou bien était-ce son comportement à lui ?

Sasuke jeta un regard au blond qui finissait tout juste d'essuyer les larmes restantes sur ses joues. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer une vie dans laquelle Naruto serait son époux, une vie où il n'aurait pas besoin de cacher son amour pour lui.

Une vie qui ne serait jamais sienne...

Sa dernière réflexion le ramena brutalement sur terre. Soudainement déprimé, Sasuke se passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme si ce simple geste avait la formidable capacité de faire disparaitre toute pensée négative de son esprit. Il rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, et fut surpris de tomber sur ceux, songeurs de Naruto qui le regardaient par l'intermédiaire du miroir face à eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- C'est vrai que nous ferions un très beau couple, annonça le blond, le sourire aux lèvres.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Inconsciemment, Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto tout en admirant l'image qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Ils n'avaient rien en commun et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'ils feraient effectivement un couple harmonieux.

\- Tu trouves ?

Il avait murmuré ces quelques mots du bout des lèvres, pour lui-même et pourtant, Naruto les entendit.

\- Bah oui, tu as vu comment on est canon tous les deux ? On ferait fantasmer pas mal de gens je pense.

\- Crétin.

Une légère tape fut déposée sur le crâne de Naruto qui gloussa. Le gérant de la boutique fit soudainement son apparition, sûrement dans l'intention de les saluer. Sasuke était client de ce magasin depuis plusieurs années, un très bon client même, et il n'était pas rare que celui-ci vienne à sa rencontre lors de ses visites.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Uchiha, cela faisait un moment que vous n'étiez pas venu nous voir.

\- Monsieur Yamato, le salua poliment le concerné en se détachant de son ami, cela faisait un petit moment en effet.

\- J'espère que ma jeune recrue ne vous a pas trop manqué de respect, si c'est le cas, vous m'en voyez désolé, continua le gérant en se penchant légèrement en avant.

\- Oh ne lui en voulez pas, cela m'a bien fait rire ! S'empressa d'ajouter Naruto.

Le brun savait bien que son ami ne voulait pas que la jeune employée perde son travail à cause d'eux, c'est pourquoi il demanda au gérant de l'établissement de ne pas se montrer trop sévère lorsqu'il la réprimanderait. L'homme finit par acquiescer avant de se présenter à Naruto puis annonça qu'il ferait un prix sur le costume en guise de dédommagement. Ne voulant pas blesser davantage sa fierté de commerçant, Sasuke accepta avant de sortir de la cabine d'essayage pour laisser son ami se changer en toute intimité.

Une fois vêtu de ses habits habituels, Naruto ouvrit les rideaux de la cabine et rejoignit Sasuke à l'entrée du magasin. Après avoir salué le gérant qui s'excusa une nouvelle fois pour la bavure de son employée, les deux hommes sortirent de la boutique.

\- Ah mince je dois y aller, Hinata m'attend à la maison pour faire la liste des invités, déclara le blond en jetant un coup d'œil à son portable.

Sasuke fut déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter plus longtemps de la présence de Naruto mais il décida de ne pas le montrer. Il proposa tout de même de le raccompagner à la prochaine station de métro, ce que son ami accepta avec grand plaisir. Les deux hommes se mirent en route dans un silence apaisant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, juste d'être ensemble et profiter de l'instant présent.

\- Dis beau brun, c'est quoi ton type de mec ? Demanda soudainement Naruto alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'arriver à destination.

_Toi._

\- J'aime les hommes lumineux.

Car c'était le mot qui définissait le mieux Naruto : Lumineux. Tout en lui exprimait la joie de vivre et rien que sa seule existence faisait que la vie était chaque jour plus belle.

\- Hein ? Mais ça ne veut strictement rien dire ça !

\- Je n'en dirai pas plus.

Un rictus amusé prit place sur les lèvres de Sasuke tandis qu'une moue boudeuse se dessina sur le visage de Naruto. Ce dernier était vraiment adorable lorsqu'il agissait ainsi.

La gare n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, leur signifiant qu'il était temps de se quitter. Les deux amis arrêtèrent leur marche et se firent face.

\- On se revoit bientôt ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Hn. A bientôt crétin.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à partir mais une main sur son bras le coupa dans son élan. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de questionner Naruto du regard, celui-ci l'étreignit avec tendresse. Son cœur se mit à cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine, menaçant de s'y échapper à tout moment. Ses yeux, quant à eux, se fermèrent dans un réflexe pour profiter pleinement de cette marque d'affection que le blond voulait bien lui offrir.

\- Merci pour le costume, il est magnifique.

Un baiser fut déposé sur sa joue avant que Naruto ne s'éloigne de lui pour partir en direction de la gare. Sasuke posa sa main sur sa joue qui avait pris des couleurs. Le contact avait tellement été furtif qu'il se demandait même s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé, mais la chaleur qui s'y dégageait lui indiqua le contraire.

Pas de doute possible, il n'existait pas de personne plus imprévisible que Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Le prochain chapitre marquera le début de la tempête qui va ravager la vie de nos deux protagonistes... Il est pratiquement terminé, je pense le poster en milieu de semaine prochaine !

またね〜

Shaleinaa


	5. Le jour de ma délivrance

皆さんおはよう～

Me voici avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard ! La galérienne que je suis est ravie d'avoir enfin pu poster ce chapitre.

Cela va bientôt faire un an que j'écris. Je me souviens encore de mon tout premier commentaire et de l'émotion que j'avais ressenti en le lisant. Un an après, je suis toujours autant heureuse (oui oui je n'exagère pas) de voir que vous êtes toujours là pour lire ce qui sort tout droit de mon imaginaire. Vos commentaires bienveillants réchauffent mon petit cœur à chaque fois et me donnent envie de continuer à partager tout cela avec vous. Merci !

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pour mes reviewers** : Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à vous répondre ! Je vous épargne les détails de ma vie personnelle mais les derniers temps ont été compliqués. Vos messages m'ont fait super plaisir, comme d'habitude, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop… Merci à vous d'avoir pris de votre temps pour m'écrire en tout cas :)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :** (Pour ceux et celles qui le désirent, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mail via l'adresse inscrite sur mon profil si vous voulez être prévenus de la publication de mes chapitres)

**Lea : **Coucou Lea ! Tout d'abord, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à avoir publié ce chapitre ! Ooooh tu es vraiment accro à cette histoire ? Oh la la ça me fait juste super plaisir de voir qu'on aime ce que j'écris ! Et j'aime encore plus ton impatience ;) Alors oui Naruto est une personne très tactile, tu le verras avec ce chapitre (Je n'en dis pas plus !) et oui Suigetsu c'est trop le genre d'ami que l'on aimerait bien avoir, il répond toujours présent pour soutenir Sasu ! Il est possible que Naru soit légèrement jaloux hehe J'espère que la suite répondra à tes attentes, je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

**Guest** : Oh merci merci merci ! Trop de supers compliments ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, à bientôt :)

**FSN : **Merciiii ! Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise ! J'espère que la suite t'apportera satisfaction ;)

* * *

_''Le jour de ma délivrance ne viendra sans doute jamais,_

_Car un avenir sans toi m'est tout simplement interdit,_

_Tu ne me laisseras jamais m'en aller,_

_Je n'ai plus qu'à sombrer doucement dans la folie''_

* * *

Sasuke rentra chez lui, extenué par la longue journée de travail qui venait de s'achever. Sa réunion s'était éternisée et il était plus que soulagé de retrouver son petit havre de paix. Après s'être débarrassé de son costume pour des vêtements plus décontractés, le brun s'affala sur le canapé. Il ferma un instant les yeux, laissant ses pensées vagabonder librement dans son esprit.

Ses premières pensées furent dédiées à Naruto, comme toujours. Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le baiser que son meilleur ami avait déposé sur sa joue et il ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Même si celui-ci avait toujours été une personne très tactile, jamais il n'avait eu une attention de la sorte envers lui. Mais cela ne voulait strictement rien dire, il le savait, et il était agacé contre lui-même pour se ressasser la scène encore et encore, comme un adolescent qui aurait échangé son tout premier baiser. Il se sentait tellement niais et il détestait cela. L'amour le rendait vraiment pathétique.

Naruto lui manquait, terriblement, mais il n'osait pas lui envoyer un message pour lui proposer de se revoir. Pourquoi ? Sûrement par lâcheté. Il avait peur d'essuyer un refus, peur de passer au second plan...

Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Lorsque son meilleur ami était parti à la conquête du monde, il avait passé des journées entières à attendre de ses nouvelles. Deux années d'éternité pendant lesquelles sa vie avait été mise sur pause. Pas un seul jour ne s'était écoulé sans qu'il n'ait pensé à lui et quand il recevait enfin un message de sa part, il les avait toujours ouvert avec un paradoxal mélange de joie et d'appréhension. Il avait toujours été terrifié à l'idée que Naruto lui annonce qu'il décidait de s'installer définitivement à l'étranger, à des milliers de kilomètres de lui.

Qu'il allait devenir père, ou bien qu'il allait demander Hinata en mariage...

Un rire amer s'échappa de sa gorge. Naruto ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il comptait épouser sa petite-amie. Alors qu'ils étaient censés tout se dire, jamais il n'avait fait la moindre allusion à ce sujet. Peut-être aurait-il dû se sentir vexé de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence, en tout cas, que cela le gêne ou non, le résultat restait le même. Naruto allait se marier et fonder une famille. Sans lui.

Sentant que ses pensées commençaient à prendre une bien sombre tournure, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et prit son portable afin d'ouvrir une application de rencontre qu'il avait installé une semaine plus tôt. Il avait fini par suivre les conseils de Suigetsu et s'était mis à discuter avec d'autres hommes de la ville. Il n'avait mis qu'une seule photo de lui et avait opté pour une présentation des plus sommaires mais il recevait tout de même de nombreux messages chaque jour. Il n'avait pas vraiment entamé de réelle discussion, se contentant jusqu'alors de simples présentations et cela lui allait pour le moment. Chaque chose en son temps.

Une notification s'afficha sur son écran, lui indiquant que « Kakashi » souhaitait débuter une conversation avec lui. N'ayant pas d'autre occupation de prévue pour le moment et ressentant un besoin vital de se changer les idées, Sasuke accepta. Une fenêtre de discussion s'ouvrit et un message s'y afficha.

La conversation s'engagea et s'avéra finalement agréable au fil des minutes. Kakashi écrivait de manière claire et ne semblait pas être à court de sujets. Soudainement curieux, le brun alla sur le profil de son interlocuteur et fut agréablement surpris en découvrant que celui-ci était tout à fait à son goût.

Son ventre cria famine, l'obligeant à délaisser son portable pour préparer son dîner. Une fois son assiette entre les mains, Sasuke s'installa devant la télévision. Il se mit alors à déguster son repas tout en regardant un film diffusé une énième fois sur la chaine principale. Même s'il le connaissait par cœur au point de réciter les répliques une par une, il passait tout de même un agréable moment. Il pensait enfin à autre chose et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Cependant, la sonnerie de son portable vint troubler son moment de quiétude. Après avoir lâché un soupir fatigué, Sasuke consulta l'écran de son téléphone et fut surpris de constater que Naruto était l'émetteur de l'appel. Il décrocha.

\- Allô?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas la voix de son meilleur ami. Celle-ci était plus grave et semblait presque ... ennuyée.

\- Oui ?

\- Bonsoir, je suis Shikamaru, barman au Rasengan. Est-ce que vous êtes « l'enfoiré » ?

« L'enfoiré »... Il n'y avait vraiment que Naruto pour l'appeler ainsi.

\- Je suppose que c'est moi, oui.

\- J'ai votre ami Naruto qui est affalé sur mon comptoir. Quand je lui ai demandé quelle personne contacter, il m'a tendu son portable en me disant d'appeler « l'enfoiré ». J'ai cherché dans ses contacts et c'est votre numéro qui est enregistré à ce nom.

Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois. Le destin venait de lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier Naruto plus de quelques heures. Même s'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de rester sur son canapé pour le reste de la soirée, il ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser ainsi. Son ami avait besoin de lui alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y aller.

\- J'arrive d'ici une quinzaine de minutes.

Après avoir noté l'adresse du bar, Sasuke raccrocha et se dépêcha de s'habiller pour sortir. Une fois prêt, il prit sa voiture et arriva comme prévu, une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant le Rasengan. L'allure du bâtiment était modeste, un amas de personnes discutait joyeusement tout en fumant leur cigarette. En entendant le vacarme qui provenait de l'intérieur, il était aisé de deviner que le Rasengan était un endroit populaire. Sasuke n'avait jamais apprécié les lieux bruyants. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, il entra.

Comme prévu, le bar était bondé en ce début de soirée et il eut quelques difficultés à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au comptoir. Naruto s'y trouvait et n'avait pas bougé, toujours affalé de tout son être sur la surface en bois. D'un simple coup d'œil, Sasuke devina que celui-ci avait dû enchainer les verres pour se retrouver dans cet état d'ivresse. De mémoire, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Pourtant, il avait participé à un grand nombre de soirées étudiantes à ses côtés.

Sasuke salua l'homme derrière le comptoir qui lui répondit avec une certaine nonchalance avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto. Ce dernier ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu de sa présence, gardant sa tête enfouie dans ses bras comme pour se couper du monde.

\- Naruto, je suis venu te chercher, annonça le brun tout en posant une main sur l'épaule voûtée.

Le concerné lâcha un gémissement plaintif avant de lever la tête. Ses yeux embrumés par l'alcool se posèrent sur lui et clignèrent plusieurs fois avant de s'ouvrir en grand. Un énorme sourire naquit sur les lèvres pleines de Naruto qui se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer.

\- Tu es enfin venu me chercher ! Je commençais à croire que tu n'allais jamais venir !

\- Lâche-moi crétin, rétorqua Sasuke, embarrassé par autant d'enthousiasme et de proximité.

Sa réaction sembla vexer son meilleur ami qui se retourna vivement en direction du barman.

\- T'as vu Shika' ! Je t'avais bien dit que c'était un enfoiré, il ne me fait jamais de câlin !

Le barman ne répondit pas, se contentant de ricaner tout en essuyant ses verres. Gêné, Sasuke décida qu'il était temps pour eux de s'éclipser et le signifia à Naruto.

\- Mais moi je veux boire un verre avec toi !

Même s'il était éperdument amoureux de son meilleur ami, il sentait que sa patience était sur le point d'arriver à sa limite. Il avait passé une journée d'enfer au bureau et avait juste envie de retrouver son lit afin de pouvoir enfin connaitre la paix. Sans vraiment laisser le choix à Naruto, Sasuke le tira à sa suite tout en remerciant le barman.

Les deux hommes sortirent et se dirigèrent non sans mal jusqu'au parking attenant. Le brun déposa son ami sur le siège passager avant de s'affairer à l'attacher. Cependant, son geste fut stoppé par Naruto qui nicha subitement sa tête dans son cou, le faisant frissonner.

\- Tu sens vraiment bon.

Le corps de Sasuke frissonna une nouvelle fois à l'entente de cette voix qui avait été murmurée à son oreille. Tout en essayant de cacher son trouble, le brun se recula pour regarder son ami dont le sourire ne semblait pas vouloir disparaitre. Il se demanda soudainement ce qui l'avait amené à boire autant et ce, au beau milieu de la semaine. Boire seul ne lui ressemblait pas non plus, lui qui avait toujours adoré être entouré de ses amis. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Cela ne te ressemble pas de boire comme ça.

Le sourire du concerné perdit de son intensité un millième de seconde avant de se faire légèrement crispé.

\- Mais rien voyons ! Je n'ai pas mangé ce soir alors je suppose que c'est ça qui fait que je suis ... euh... légèrement joyeux ! S'exclama Naruto avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Menteur.

Sasuke connaissait suffisamment bien son meilleur ami pour savoir que celui-ci lui mentait. C'était bien la première fois d'ailleurs et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blessé à cette constatation. Ne lui faisait-il pas assez confiance ? Il décida tout de même d'insister.

\- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Tu t'es disputé avec ta copine?

\- Mais tout va bien Sas' ! Assura le blond avec une conviction feinte.

Naruto ne lui dirait rien, Sasuke en avait maintenant la certitude. Il était déçu de devoir rester dans l'ignorance mais il décida tout de même de lâcher l'affaire. Peut-être en saura-t-il davantage lorsque son ami aura décuvé...

Il referma la portière avant de s'installer à son tour. Après avoir attaché sa ceinture, il se tourna vers Naruto et fut surpris de voir que ce dernier le fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sas'.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je peux rester dormir chez toi ? Hinata va me tuer si je rentre bourré.

Son meilleur ami craignait donc la réaction de sa femme... Voilà pourquoi il avait préféré demander au barman de l'appeler lui plutôt qu'elle, ceci expliquait cela. Une envie malsaine de semer dans la zizanie dans leur couple si parfait le prit mais le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de son crétin l'en dissuada immédiatement. N'ayant pas la moindre envie de lui faire du mal, il accepta.

\- Donne-moi ton portable, je vais prévenir ta copine. T'es tellement bourré que tu vas te cramer tout seul si tu lui envoies un message.

Naruto lui tendit le téléphone avant de le ramener brutalement à lui lorsque Sasuke fut sur le point de s'en emparer. Il répéta le manège plusieurs fois, s'amusant des réactions du brun qui n'arrivait plus à contenir ses râles d'impatience.

Se rendant soudainement compte du ridicule de la situation, Sasuke pouffa de rire. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Naruto dont le rire cristallin s'éleva dans l'habitacle. Ce dernier décida finalement de lui donner l'appareil avant de s'installer confortablement sur son siège. Le brun, quant à lui, se mit à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait écrire le message. Il devait se faire passer pour son meilleur ami cependant il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur sa manière de communiquer avec Hinata. Il jeta un coup d'œil à leurs précédents messages. Des mots d'amour, des surnoms mielleux en tout genre ... la jalousie s'immisça directement en lui. Estimant qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de continuer à remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Sasuke pianota sur les touches du clavier.

_« Coucou mon amour ! Mon enfoiré a le cœur en miette alors du coup je vais passer la nuit chez lui pour ne pas qu'il reste seul. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves 3 »_

Il relut plusieurs fois le message avant de l'envoyer. L'écriture était légèrement plus élaborée que celle de Naruto mais il estima qu'Hinata était bien trop bête et niaise pour se poser des questions.

Sasuke verrouilla le téléphone avant de le ranger à son emplacement initial tout en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son ami qui s'était endormi à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il prit quelques instants pour admirer ce visage qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais dont il ne se laissait jamais, avant de démarrer.

Après avoir stationné son véhicule dans le parking souterrain de sa résidence, Sasuke réveilla Naruto pour le guider jusqu'à son appartement. Celui-ci peinait à tenir correctement sur ses deux jambes, l'obligeant à le soutenir jusqu'au canapé sur lequel il le déposa avec douceur.

Le blond avait déjà refermé les yeux, vidé de toute énergie. Après lui avoir retiré ses chaussures, Sasuke le laissa quelques secondes afin d'aller chercher un plaid qu'il déposa avec précaution sur le corps endormi. Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le visage de Naruto. Même ivre mort, ce dernier restait tout de même magnifique. Cette peau hâlée semblait si douce au toucher, cette bouche pulpeuse lui donnait tellement envie de la goûter...

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Sasuke s'était penché sur lui. Il ne lui restait que quelques centimètres à combler pour franchir la ligne qu'il s'était fixé. Naruto n'en saurait rien, il était beaucoup trop bien ivre pour se réveiller. Cependant, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans un miroir s'il le faisait, alors il décida de se redresser pour remettre une distance convenable entre leurs deux corps.

Une main empoigna son bras avec force et de grands yeux bleus firent leur apparition. Naruto était réveillé. Une lueur particulière animait les perles azures en dessous de lui, une lueur que Sasuke fut incapable d'interpréter et cela l'angoissa.

\- Naruto ? l'appela-t-il avec appréhension.

La main de son meilleur ami délaissa son bras pour se poser sur sa joue qui s'échauffa à son contact. Sasuke était incapable de bouger, bien trop fasciné par ce regard qui le dévisageait. Naruto ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi et curieusement, cela lui plaisait. Il avait l'impression que ces cobalts ne voyaient que lui, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui les entourait. Peut-être était-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Qu'importe, il voulait juste profiter un maximum de cet instant magique. Il ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner de toutes les sensations qui l'affublaient. Il ne faisait rien de mal après tout. Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent progressivement, laissant place à une sensation de bien-être qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'ici.

Il voulait prolonger ce moment indéfiniment. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Naruto qu'à cet instant. Il ne voulait plus que cette main ne s'éloigne de lui. Alors il l'emprisonna, la privant ainsi de toute possibilité de fuite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es beau.

Frappé par la surprise, Sasuke rouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de les plonger dans ceux de son meilleur ami, cherchant à savoir s'il avait bien entendu ou non.

La main de Naruto glissa sur sa joue pour se loger sur sa nuque avant de faire pression sur elle, l'obligeant à se pencher de manière exagérée. Surpris par ce geste soudain, le brun perdit son équilibre et s'étala sans la moindre once d'élégance sur le blond dont le rire ne tarda pas à résonner dans la pièce.

\- Ce n'était pas très digne d'un Uchiha ça.

En temps normal, Sasuke aurait dû se sentir blessé dans son amour propre mais la soudaine proximité entre Naruto et lui l'en empêchait. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Ses lèvres étaient beaucoup trop proches des siennes et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il avait réussi à ne pas franchir la ligne une première fois mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à la tentation cette fois-ci. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, terriblement. Il voulait goûter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde. Mais il ne le pouvait pas ou plutôt, il ne le devait pas. Il le savait, ce baiser aurait une tout autre signification pour son ami. Ce ne serait plus un simple baiser de colère pour prouver son homosexualité mais une preuve de son attirance pour lui et cela, il en était hors de question. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne s'il ne voulait pas craquer et détruire leur relation à jamais.

Et alors qu'il était sur le point de se redresser, Naruto combla les derniers centimètres pour l'embrasser.

Le temps se figea et Sasuke n'osait pas croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Les lèvres de son meilleur ami étaient bien sur les siennes. Que devait-il faire ? Se reculer ? Profiter ? La réponse s'imposa à lui dans une évidence lorsque Naruto approfondit l'échange en l'attirant davantage à lui, l'obligeant à s'allonger à moitié sur le canapé.

Il aurait dû se poser un millier de questions : pourquoi son meilleur ami, qui allait se marier dans quelques mois, l'embrassait-il avec tant de passion ? Etait-il ivre au point de le confondre avec sa fiancée ? Qu'allait-il se passer une fois que leur baiser prendrait fin ? Et pourtant il n'en avait que faire. Seul son esprit était obnubilé par les lèvres qui se mouvaient contre les siennes. Sa position n'était pas des plus confortables mais qu'importe, les mains de Naruto qui se glissèrent sous son t-shirt ne lui donnaient nullement l'envie de se détacher de lui. Tous ses sens étaient accaparés par lui. Chaque parcelle de son être frémissait d'impatience, lui hurlant qu'il voulait appartenir à cet homme. Il le voulait tellement que cela en devenait presque douloureux.

L'air se mit cruellement à manquer. Sasuke tenta de faire prolonger ce moment le plus longtemps possible mais il dut finalement mettre fin à cette étreinte. Son souffle était erratique, son rythme cardiaque, chaotique. Il était incapable de lâcher le regard bleuté en dessous de lui. Naruto semblait être dans le même état que lui, s'il se fiait à sa cage thoracique qui se baissait et se relevait avec violence dans un rythme effréné.

Leur précédent baiser ne lui suffisait pas, il en voulait plus. Au diable Hinata, au diable leur mariage, au diable sa retenue. Il voulait cet homme et il l'aurait.

_Rien qu'une fois._

N'y tenant plus, Sasuke se jeta une nouvelle sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami qui les entrouvrit légèrement afin de mieux les accueillir. Ce dernier l'attira à lui, l'obligeant à se mettre à califourchon. Les mains bronzées repartirent aussitôt à l'assaut de sa peau pour finir sur son postérieur. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de grogner en sentant que Naruto était tout aussi excité que lui. Tout était tellement bon, il avait l'impression que les sensations étaient décuplées. Mais ce n'était pas assez, il en fallait davantage. Il voulait appartenir à Naruto, rien que pour cette fois.

Une sonnerie de téléphone résonna subitement dans la pièce, les faisant sursauter. Les deux bouches se détachèrent précipitamment et les yeux, eux, se croisèrent. Sasuke essaya immédiatement de décrypter les perles azures en dessous de lui, cherchant le moindre indice qui trahirait les pensées de son ami, et ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur.

Naruto était paniqué.

La sonnerie de son portable continuait à réclamer son intention, s'élevant dans la pièce avec violence. Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire. Répondre ? Parler? Eclater de rire et prétexter que tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie? Et avant qu'il ne réussisse à prendre sa décision, le silence reprit sa place. Il avait toujours apprécié le calme et pourtant il donnerait tout ce qui était en sa possession pour mettre fin à ce silence pesant. Il devait réagir, et vite.

\- Je... C'est peut-être important. Je reviens.

Sans attendre la réaction de Naruto, Sasuke se leva précipitamment du canapé pour attraper son portable qui avait été déposé sur la table de la salle à manger. L'appel provenait de son grand-frère, Itachi. Le brun pressa la touche de rappel puis porta l'appareil à son oreille tout en pénétrant dans sa chambre. Quelques tonalités résonnèrent dans le vide avant qu'une voix grave ne lui réponde.

\- Bonsoir petit-frère. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé en t'appelant ?

Les onyx se posèrent sur le réveil situé sur la table de chevet : 22H16. Il tenta de prendre une grande inspiration avant de se lancer afin de paraitre le plus naturel possible.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu sais bien que je ne me couche pas avant une heure du matin d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Comment vas-tu ?

_Je viens d'embrasser Naruto qui doit maintenant avoir compris que j'ai des sentiments pour lui mais sinon tout va bien. _

Sasuke fixa le mur gris face à lui. Devait-il en parler à Itachi ? Son grand frère était au courant pour son homosexualité mais jamais il ne lui avait parlé de ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Même si Itachi avait une intelligence plus élevée que la moyenne, il était aussi l'un des plus grands gaffeurs que la planète n'ait jamais porté en son sein. Comme ce dernier connaissait bien Naruto, il avait été évident pour lui de le laisser dans l'ignorance afin de ne pas être trahis par inadvertance. Cependant, avec ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer, Sasuke se demanda si ses efforts ne venaient pas d'être réduits à néant.

\- Petit-frère ?

La voix d'Itachi le fit sursauter et il s'empressa de répondre pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

\- Oui ça va, je suis juste un peu fatigué, je travaille beaucoup en ce moment. Et toi, comment se passe ton voyage ?

Changer de sujet pour ne pas avoir à répondre à des questions, telle était la tactique qu'il avait choisi. Itachi lui fit le récit de ses péripéties et Sasuke se concentra de toutes ses forces pour l'écouter. Il adorait son frère, il lui vouait même une admiration la plus totale mais il n'avait juste pas la tête à cela, pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer. La conversation dura encore quelques minutes et c'est presque avec soulagement qu'il raccrocha.

Après avoir poussé un long soupir désespéré, Sasuke posa négligemment son portable sur son lit avant de se passer une main distraite dans ses cheveux. Le temps était venu de sortir de sa chambre pour retourner auprès de Naruto. Il ne savait pas comment ce dernier allait réagir mais il décida qu'il improviserait en fonction de lui. Rester dans sa chambre ne lui servirait à rien de toute façon. Il avait tout fait foirer, il devait maintenant assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

Rassemblant tout son courage, le brun ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui donnait directement sur le salon. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Naruto qui semblait avoir rejoint une nouvelle fois les bras de Morphée. Il ne savait pas si celui-ci dormait vraiment ou s'il feintait dans le but de masquer sa gêne mais il devait bien avouer que cela l'arrangeait. Avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, il s'approcha de lui afin de repositionner le plaid qui était tombé du canapé. Il se sentait mal. Il avait profité de la faiblesse de son ami et il en avait honte.

\- Excuse-moi...

Sasuke l'avait murmuré du bout des lèvres. Depuis le retour de Naruto dans sa vie, plus rien n'allait. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne pour trouver un moyen de se rattraper et il avait toute la nuit pour y réfléchir.

Toujours dans le silence, le brun retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea dans son lit. Son cerveau se mit à analyser les évènements passés, cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mais en vain. Agacé, il entreprit d'imaginer quelle serait la réaction de Naruto. Encore une fois, il fut confronté à l'échec. La fatigue finit finalement par l'emporter quelques heures plus tard, le plongeant dans un sommeil sans le moindre rêve.

Le réveil fut difficile. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi et il avait à peine ouvert les yeux qu'un mal de crâne se fit ressentir. La journée promettait d'être immonde à souhait. Pourtant, il devait se lever pour aller travailler. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais d'abord, il allait devoir affronter Naruto.

Sasuke se leva pour aller dans sa salle de bain attenante. Il se délesta de ses vêtements avant d'entrer dans sa douche. L'eau glacée qui s'abattit sur sa peau ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux. Son mal de tête quant à lui, gagna en intensité.

_Quelle journée de merde..._

Après s'être préparé, le brun prit une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans son salon. Il fut surprit de voir que la pièce était dénuée de toute présence humaine. Où était passé Naruto ? Un post-it posé sur la table de la salle à manger attira son attention.

_« Je crois que je suis devenu trop vieux pour ces conneries, j'ai trop mal à la tête ! Merci pour m'avoir sauvé la mise hier soir, je te revaudrai ça. J'avais un rendez-vous tôt ce matin et je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. On se voit plus tard :) »_

Les obsidiennes relurent le message une bonne dizaine de fois afin d'y trouver un éventuel sens caché. Il n'y avait aucune allusion sur le baiser. Il ne savait pas trop quoi y penser mais au fond de lui il était soulagé de pouvoir reporter cette discussion à plus tard. Naruto ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir embrassé ? Dans ce cas, il était vraiment chanceux. Sinon... Il aviserait.

Se rendant compte qu'il allait être en retard au travail s'il ne partait pas de chez lui dans les minutes qui suivaient, Sasuke enfila sa veste et ses chaussures et partit en trombe de son appartement.

La matinée fut telle qu'il l'avait imaginée. Les problèmes s'étaient enchainés, ses collaborateurs avaient été plus incompétents qu'à l'accoutumée et c'est avec délectation qu'il profita de sa pause déjeuner. Il s'était enfermé dans son bureau avec son repas, profitant un maximum du calme qui y régnait. Une fois le ventre plein, le brun consulta son portable et fut surprit d'y trouver un message de Kakashi :

_« Hey, ça te dirait qu'on se fasse un restaurant ce week-end ? Papoter par messages c'est bien mais se voir en vrai, ce serait mieux non ? »_

Sasuke regarda un moment son écran, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il allait donner. Il ne parlait que depuis hier avec cet homme et il n'était pas dans son genre d'accepter les rendez-vous de ce type. Cependant, il avait bien envie de se changer les idées ou plutôt, il en avait besoin et ce rendez-vous tombait à point nommé. Il accepta.

* * *

Me revoici ! Le prochain chapitre sera un peu spécial puisqu'il sera du point de vue de Naruto. Ce sera l'occasion pour vous de connaitre son avis sur toute cette histoire…

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici, je vous retrouve bientôt !

Shaleinaa


	6. Pour la première fois je te vois

Ouah, j'ai l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas publié...

Voici sans plus attendre la suite de cette fanfiction ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Lea** : Coucou Lea, j'espère que tu vas bien ! Désolée de t'avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps mais ça y est, la suite est enfin là ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Tu verras, le petit cœur de notre Sasu n'a pas fini de battre un peu trop vite…Tu devrais aussi avoir un aperçu de l'état d'esprit de Naruto dans ce chapitre !

Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture, encore merci à toi pour tes commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir :)

* * *

''_Pour la première fois je te vois,_

_Tel que tu es vraiment,_

_Tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas,_

_La raison de mes tourments_"

* * *

Sa bière à la main, Naruto regardait ses amis se chamailler avec un amusement non dissimulé. Kiba et Konohamaru avaient beau être des amis de longue date, jamais ils n'arrivaient à faire une partie de jeu vidéo sans se jeter des coups de coudes dans l'espoir de troubler son adversaire. De là où il était, il avait tout simplement l'impression que ses amis avaient régressé en enfance et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Avec toute la pression accumulée ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression d'étouffer. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait profité de l'absence d'Hinata pour organiser une soirée bière, pizzas et jeux vidéo.

\- Au fait, Sasuke ne vient pas ? Demanda subitement Kiba tout en continuant à appuyer avec force sur les touches de sa manette.

Naruto, qui était sur le point de boire une énième gorgée de sa bière, suspendit son geste. Une tension vive s'empara de ses muscles, tordant son estomac avec rage. Il déglutit, tentant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de reprendre le contrôle sur son corps. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il paraisse le plus naturel possible lorsqu'il répondrait.

\- Je ne crois pas.

Jouer la prudence, en dire le moins possible... Il ne fallait en aucun cas éveiller les soupçons. Cependant, cela ne sembla pas suffire à son ami qui poursuivit :

\- Comment ça tu ne crois pas, vous vous êtes disputés ?

Le corps de Naruto se crispa davantage. Non, bien évidemment qu'il ne s'était pas disputé avec Sasuke, Ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux était pire mais il ne pouvait pas en parler à ses amis. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Lui-même ne comprenait pas.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa-t-il de répondre avec un sourire forcé aux lèvres, c'est juste que ce genre de soirée n'a jamais vraiment été son truc.

Kiba prit quelques secondes pour se concentrer sur un passage difficile du jeu avant de reprendre :

\- T'es toujours fourré avec lui d'habitude et là il n'est pas là, je trouvais ça bizarre, voilà tout. Mais c'est vrai qu'à la fac il était plutôt du genre à être un rat de bibliothèque plutôt que de se faire un truc avec nous.

Sasuke avait toujours eu tendance à préférer les livres plutôt que de sortir boire un verre. Naruto avait maintes fois été amené à user de moyens de chantage et de négociation pour que son meilleur ami daigne l'accompagner.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris comment vous pouvez être aussi proches en étant tellement différents, continua Kiba.

\- C'est vrai ça, vous n'avez strictement rien en commun, renchérit Konohamaru.

Naruto reprit une gorgée de sa bière tout en réfléchissant aux propos de ses amis. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas comment Sasuke pouvait être la personne la plus proche de lui tout en étant celle qui lui était la plus opposée. Il adorait être au contact des autres alors que son meilleur ami était plutôt taciturne, il adorait faire la fête alors que lui préférait le calme ... La liste de leurs différences était longue et pourtant... Ils avaient beau être comme le jour et la nuit, il savait très bien que Sasuke était la seule personne sur cette planète à le comprendre réellement. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Sasuke sera toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

En tout cas c'était ce qu'il pensait avant de l'avoir embrassé.

Des images de leurs baisers lui revinrent en tête, qu'il s'empressa de refouler. Il ne devait pas y repenser, juste faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et avancer.

\- Il en met du temps Shino, il s'est perdu ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler, proposa Sai sans lever la tête de son téléphone.

\- Tu pourrais le faire, tu as ton portable dans les mains.

Naruto regarda son ami qui était assis au bar juste à côté de lui. Celui-ci leva finalement son nez pour lui adresser l'un de ses étranges sourires dont lui seul avait le secret, lui signifiant implicitement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'honorer sa requête. Après avoir soupiré, le blond s'empara de son portable et composa le numéro de Shino.

\- Oui ? Répondit celui-ci après quelques tonalités.

\- Tu en mets du temps, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Ces crétins vont manger ta pizza si tu ne rappliques pas rapidement.

Les concernés interrompirent leur jeux l'espace d'une poignée de secondes pour lui adresser un magnifique doigt d'honneur. Naruto y répondit avec tout autant d'entrain avant de reporter son attention sur les paroles de Shino.

\- Je t'avais dit que je mettrai du temps à venir, je suis encore chez Sasuke là.

\- Sasuke ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais chez lui ?!

Sa surprise était grande. Il ne comprenait pas. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas vraiment amis alors Shino n'avait aucune raison valable pour être chez lui. A moins que ...

\- On revient d'une partie de squash.

\- Tu veux boire quoi Shino ? Résonna une voix lointaine dans le combiné.

Son corps se crispa une nouvelle fois de tout son long à l'entente de la voix de Sasuke. Les yeux de Naruto se perdirent un instant dans le vide, cherchant à tout prix à calmer le chaos de son esprit.

Ne pas réfléchir. Agir normalement, comme si tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- Tiens Shino, tu n'as qu'à demander si l'enfoiré veut bien nous faire l'honneur de nous accompagner ce soir pour quelques parties de jeux vidéo.

Shino délaissa quelques secondes le combiné pour rapporter ses paroles. Naruto retint inconsciemment son souffle, attendant la réponse de son meilleur ami. La réponse de Sasuke fut affirmative, non sans être empreinte de surprise. Lui aussi semblait affecté par ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et Naruto ne pouvait que le comprendre. Mais ils n'en parleraient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre.

Shino indiqua l'heure approximative de leur arrivée avant de raccrocher. Naruto en fit de même et déposa son portable sur la surface lisse de son bar. Il porta une nouvelle fois sa bouteille de bière à ses lèvres dans l'espoir de faire disparaitre la boule de stresse qui persistait dans sa gorge. Encore une fois, sa tentative ne servit à rien. Son cœur battait de vive allure et une tonne de questions accaparaient de force son esprit, le troublant davantage. Sasuke passait-il tout son temps libre avec Shino ? Lorsqu'ils étaient à la fac ces deux-là n'avaient jamais été vraiment amis. Etaient-ils devenu proches pendant son absence ? Ou même plus ?

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

Naruto tourna vivement sa tête en direction de Sai. Celui-ci avait toujours le même sourire figé au visage, ne laissant aucun indice sur ce qu'il pensait réellement. Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- Sasuke et toi, continua ce dernier.

Complètement affolé, le blond jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et fut soulagé de voir que ses deux amis, Konahamaru et Kiba, étaient toujours plongés dans leur partie de jeu vidéo. Ils n'avaient donc rien entendu. Comment Sai pouvait-il être au courant ? Sasuke lui aurait-il tout raconté ? Impossible. Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais apprécié.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Sasuke est mon meilleur ami. Je te signale que je vais me marier avec la femme de mes rêves cet été. L'alcool te monte à la tête mon pauvre.

Il avait été calme et convainquant dans ses propos, ou du moins, il l'espérait. Son regard bleuté tenta une nouvelle fois de déceler les véritables pensées de son ami. Malheureusement pour lui, il dut se résoudre à abandonner. Il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre Sai et aujourd'hui n'allait pas être une exception.

\- Je me demande qui a fait le premier pas ...

Il n'avait donc pas réussi à le convaincre. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le trahir ? Il s'était pourtant appliqué à répondre d'une voix posée et assurée. Peut-être bluffait-il ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Naruto vida sa bière d'une traite avant de se lever de son siège pour s'installer auprès de Kiba. Celui-ci était tellement absorbé par son jeu qu'il ne fit même pas attention à lui. La partie se termina par une victoire de Konohamaru qui décida de lui céder la manette pour pouvoir grignoter une part de pizza. Le blond prit sa place et entama une nouvelle partie non sans provoquer Kiba au préalable. Il joua, oubliant ses soucis l'espace de quelques minutes et sursauta lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente retentit dans l'appartement.

\- J'y vais, annonça Konohamaru en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Le cœur de Naruto s'emballa à l'entente des voix masculines qui se faisaient de plus en plus audibles mais il continua à se focaliser sur son jeu.

Il ne s'était rien passé.

La partie était sur le point de se terminer. Il ne lui restait que quelques secondes avant de devoir faire face à Sasuke.

\- Salut les gars ! Cria Kiba sans détourner son regard de l'écran.

Il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Ben alors crétin, on ne salue pas ses invités ?

Naruto grogna en entendant la voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Sasuke. Sa voix était grave, assurée, comme toujours, et cela l'agaça. Pourquoi devait-il être le seul à se sentir mal à l'aise ? Son énervement soudain s'accentua lorsqu'il perdit face à Kiba. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'afficher fièrement sa victoire aux yeux de tous avant de quitter le canapé pour saluer les nouveaux invités, ne laissant pas d'autre choix à Naruto que d'en faire de même.

Après avoir déposé la manette avec brutalité sur le canapé, le blond se retourna. Sans le vouloir ses yeux tombèrent directement sur ses obsidiennes qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais qui lui semblaient pour la première fois intimidantes. Le regard de Sasuke avait-il toujours été aussi perçant ? Celui-ci lui tendit la main pour le saluer et il l'attrapa rapidement avant de s'emparer de celle de Shino.

Il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Je vous sers quoi les gars ?

Après avoir pris les commandes, Naruto se hâta à servir ses invités. Les amis trinquèrent joyeusement avant de se mettre à discuter. Malheureusement les boissons leur firent rapidement défaut, l'obligeant à délaisser ses amis pour aller dans la cuisine. Il fouilla quelques instants dans le réfrigérateur pour y ressortir quelques bouteilles qu'il déposa sur le comptoir du bar.

Son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par Sasuke qui était installé sur un des fauteuils du salon. Ce dernier était comme à son habitude légèrement en retrait, préférant écouter les autres parler plutôt que de participer à la conversation. Son meilleur ami avait toujours été ainsi, distant et réservé en société. Naruto aimait cette facette de lui car elle lui donnait l'impression d'être le seul à pouvoir s'approcher de Sasuke, le seul qui pouvait percer cette carapace qui l'entourait en permanence.

En le détaillant malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver que son meilleur ami avait une certaine allure alors qu'il était seulement habillé d'un t-shirt bleu marine et d'un jean noir délavé. Naruto lui avait toujours envié cette attitude élégante qui le caractérisait.

\- Du coup vous foutiez quoi avec Shino ? Demanda Kiba avant de croquer dans une part de pizza.

Naruto, qui était sur le point de quitter la cuisine, décida finalement de suspendre son geste. Sasuke fronça un instant ses sourcils, sûrement mécontent d'être introduit de force dans la conversation, avant de répondre :

\- On s'est croisé par hasard et on a bu un verre après notre partie de squash.

Une réponse brève. C'était du Sasuke tout craché. Cependant, il savait bien que Kiba n'allait pas se contenter de cette réponse. Il savait également que celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à le provoquer.

\- Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps pour boire un simple verre. Lequel était Uke ? Lequel était Seme ? Perso, je vois plus Sasuke en soumis moi.

Naruto reporta son attention sur Sasuke. Celui-ci arborait toujours un visage impassible, malgré les tapotements incessants sur sa cuisse qui trahissaient son agacement grandissant.

\- T'es lourd Kiba, intervint Shino.

\- Ah j'ai tort ? C'était toi en dessous Shino ?

Naruto était lui-même agacé par les propos irrespectueux de son ami envers Sasuke. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il insinuait. Personne n'avait le droit de parler à son meilleur ami de la sorte. Et alors qu'il était décidé à remettre son ami à sa place, Sasuke posa calmement son verre sur la table basse avant de plonger ses perles d'onyx dans les yeux de Kiba. Naruto ne pouvait pas voir l'échange visuel mais il se doutait bien que les yeux de son meilleur ami devaient envoyer des éclairs à profusion.

Kiba se comportait vraiment comme un imbécile.

\- Dis-moi, tu m'as l'air bien informé sur le sujet pour utiliser de tels termes Kiba. Tu as peut-être une confession à nous faire ?

Un silence flotta dans la pièce, rapidement perturbé par Konohamaru qui éclata de rire. Kiba, quant à lui, fut à court de répartie et préféra bougonner dans son coin.

\- Shino n'est pas au goût de Sasuke, lui il préfère plutôt les bl..., intervint Sai avec sérieux.

Naruto se décida à faire son entrée, coupant court à la discussion. Après avoir capté l'attention de la totalité de son auditoire, le blond décida de dériver sur un autre sujet de conversation afin de calmer la tension qui régnait entre ses convives. D'autres verres furent servis, amenant la bonne humeur à faire petit à petit son retour. Seul Sasuke restait en retrait, consultant son portable de temps à autre pour envoyer des messages. Nuls doutes que ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à rentrer chez lui.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci consulta une nouvelle fois son portable. Naruto assista à la scène avec un curieux mélange de fascination et d'agacement. De qui pouvait bien provenir ces messages incessants? Itachi peut-être ?

\- C'est Itachi qui t'envoie tous ces messages depuis tout à l'heure ?

Il fallait qu'il le demande, cela avait été plus fort que lui. Sasuke sursauta avant de verrouiller brusquement l'écran. Son sourire se fana avant qu'un autre ne prenne sa place, beaucoup moins naturel.

\- Hn.

Ce n'était donc pas Itachi, Naruto connaissait suffisamment le brun pour savoir que celui-ci lui mentait. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Suigetsu peut-être ? De ce qu'il avait pu voir la dernière fois, ces deux-là semblaient proches, beaucoup trop proches...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Sasuke lui cachait des choses et cette sensation lui était des plus désagréables.

* * *

\- Je suis désolé.

La honte et la culpabilité le rongeaient. Il avait l'impression d'avoir totalement perdu le contrôle de sa vie et cela l'angoissait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour remédier à la situation et pourtant il lui devenait de plus en plus urgent d'y trouver une solution s'il ne voulait pas mettre son couple en danger.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon amour, tu dois être stressé en ce moment avec le travail et les préparatifs du mariage.

Naruto s'estimait vraiment chanceux d'avoir une femme telle qu'Hinata à ses côtés. Elle était toujours là pour lui, à le soutenir dans tous ces projets sans jamais rien demander en retour.

\- Oui, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à organiser, cela me stresse un peu. Je vais d'ailleurs dormir, bonne nuit mon cœur, déclara-t-il en tournant le dos à sa fiancée.

Et lui venait de lui mentir. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Il n'avait pas réussi à faire l'amour à Hinata. Une fois de plus. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce problème. La soirée avait pourtant bien débuté : sa fiancée avait mis sa timidité habituelle de côté pour lui faire un faire un strip-tease des plus sensuels. Son désir s'était tout naturellement éveillé face au corps dénudé puis, Hinata était venue le rejoindre sur le lit pour l'embrasser et lui n'avait plus été capable de continuer. Il avait prétexté un coup de fatigue mais...

La vérité était tout autre.

Quand il avait embrassé Hinata, il s'était soudainement surpris à penser aux baisers enflammés qu'il avait échangé avec Sasuke. Il se souvenait de tout, de chaque sensation qui s'était emparée de lui lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami. Ce baiser l'avait électrisé comme jamais et cela lui faisait peur.

Quand il avait vu Sasuke au-dessus de lui, il l'avait tout simplement trouvé magnifique. Puis, il avait repensé au bref baiser que ce dernier avait déposé sur ses lèvres lors de leur dernière soirée et il avait eu envie de recommencer.

Il était celui qui avait fait le premier pas. Lui, Naruto Uzumaki, hétéro et bientôt marié à la femme qu'il aimait.

Il avait embrassé Sasuke et promené ses doigts sur cette peau opaline qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Il avait eu envie d'aller plus loin et avait suivi ses envies, comme prisonnier de sa pulsion. Il avait exploré ce corps avec une avidité qu'il ne se connaissait pas et lorsqu'il avait entendu son meilleur ami gémir, il avait cru devenir fou. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si le téléphone de Sasuke n'avait pas sonné ?

Son premier réflexe avait été de nier ce qu'il s'était passé. A son réveil, il s'était hâté d'écrire un mot puis il s'était enfui, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus la situation empirait. C'était comme si l'univers tout entier se liguait contre lui pour lui rappeler qu'il avait embrassé son meilleur ami. Pire, qu'il avait eu envie de lui.

Dès qu'Hinata se rapprochait de lui pour l'embrasser ou l'enlacer, il pensait à lui. Dans ses rêves, il ne cessait d'assouvir ses envies avec lui. Quand il était excité, c'était à cause de lui.

Son corps voulait lui faire passer un message qu'il avait peur d'interpréter.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-ce le mariage qui le troublait à ce point ? Plus rien n'allait.

Même si sa fiancée paraissait compréhensive et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il sentait bien que leur couple en était affecté. Les gestes d'affection se faisaient plus rares, ils se parlaient beaucoup moins qu'avant... Il était conscient d'être celui qui érigeait des barrières entre Hinata et lui mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il en était même venu à redouter le moment du coucher pour éviter une énième déception à sa fiancée.

Le baiser avec Sasuke l'avait chamboulé au point où il n'arriver plus à penser correctement. Et lui d'ailleurs, qu'en pensait-il ?

Les premiers rayons de la journée pénétrèrent dans la chambre, lui indiquant qu'il venait de passer la nuit entière à réfléchir. Après avoir exprimé sa lassitude dans un soupir, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 6:12. Dans un quart d'heure, Hinata allait devoir se lever pour se préparer à aller au travail. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette emmitouflée dans la couverture à côté de lui et un sentiment de culpabilité s'immisça sournoisement en lui, l'obligeant à détourner le regard de façon quasi instantanée. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir honorer le corps de sa future épouse et surtout, honte d'avoir désiré celui d'un autre qui plus est, son meilleur ami.

Mal à l'aise, Naruto s'extirpa discrètement du lit pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'il finissait de cuisiner les œufs brouillés, il fut rejoint par Hinata qui se colla brièvement à lui pour lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

\- Tu es levé tôt, tu n'as pas bien dormi ?

Il n'avait pas dormi tout court, mais cela, il ne lui dirait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui pose des questions. Il allait donc lui mentir, une fois de plus.

\- Si, mais je voulais te préparer ton petit-déjeuner.

Cela sembla ravir Hinata qui s'installa à table. Naruto la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard avec tout le nécessaire pour bien commencer la journée. Il regarda sa future épouse manger avec appétit tout en remuant distraitement sa cuillère dans son café.

Hinata était vraiment une belle femme avec sa peau pâle et ses longs cheveux noirs. Une beauté qui ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent.

_Comme Sasuke... _

Et voilà qu'il se remettait à penser à son meilleur ami d'une façon dont il ne devrait pas. Plus il regardait Hinata, plus la honte qu'il ressentait se renforçait. Elle, qui était si gentille et généreuse avec lui, la méritait-il vraiment ?

Il devait arranger les choses entre eux. Peut-être que passer du temps avec la femme de sa vie l'aiderait ? Il devait tenter le coup.

\- Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ce midi ?

Les yeux d'Hinata s'illuminèrent, soulageant quelque peu le poids de la culpabilité qui le pesait. Son cœur se réchauffa et il attrapa la main de sa future épouse pour la caresser du bout du doigt. Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa dans l'apaisement et c'est avec tendresse qu'il salua sa femme avant de refermer la porte de l'appartement.

La matinée passa rapidement, telle qu'il l'avait souhaité. Il s'était plongé dans le travail pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir puis il était parti chercher Hinata. Main dans la main, le couple avait déambulé dans les rues de Konoha avant de jeter son dévolu sur un des derniers restaurants à la mode.

Le repas se déroulait à merveille, la nourriture y était savoureuse et la conversation allait de bon train entre Hinata et lui. Il avait l'impression que tous ses soucis s'étaient dissipés, emmenés bien loin de ce restaurant à l'ambiance chaleureuse. La salle était quasi-comble en ce milieu de service et Naruto se plaisait à regarder les allées et venues des serveurs aux quatre coins de la pièce. L'établissement n'avait ouvert que récemment et pourtant il jouissait déjà d'une bonne réputation.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant retentir la clochette qui résonna dans la pièce. Dans un automatisme, Naruto tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction et son estomac se contracta soudainement en constatant que la personne qui venait de faire son entrée n'était nulle autre que Sasuke.

Mais son meilleur ami n'était pas seul. En effet, ce dernier était accompagné d'un autre homme dont l'identité lui était inconnue. Qui était-il ? Pas une simple connaissance si l'on se fiait à la main que cet homme avait placé dans le dos de Sasuke.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ce simple geste le dérangea. Il regarda les deux hommes se déplacer dans le restaurant pour s'installer à une table située à l'opposé de la sienne. Il était bien tenté d'aller les saluer mais les souvenirs de leurs précédents baisers le découragèrent. Tout était devenu si compliqué...

\- Mon amour ?

Naruto sursauta avant de reporter son attention sur sa fiancée. Celle-ci le regardait, ses sourcils fins légèrement froncés, lui indiquant que son inattention avait été des plus flagrantes.

\- Excuse-moi, le dessert de la table d'à côté m'a interpelé. Tu disais ? Déclara-t-il en souriant.

Il avait menti sans la moindre hésitation. Depuis quand était-il capable de le faire avec autant d'aisance ?

\- Je te demandais si tu préférais du blanc écru ou ivoire pour la couleur de la nappe.

\- Ton sens de la décoration est plus affuté que le mien alors je te fais confiance. Je suis sûr que tout sera parfait.

Même si sa réponse était des plus évasives, celle-ci sembla satisfaire Hinata qui reprit la dégustation de son repas. Naruto, quant à lui, était dépourvu d'appétit. Ses yeux furent irrémédiablement attirés à l'autre bout de la pièce, où était installé Sasuke. Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur le pull à col roulé noir que portait son meilleur ami. Le vêtement faisait divinement ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Puis, les cobalts remontèrent sur le visage aux traits fins, mis lui aussi en valeur par la couleur ébène de sa chevelure qui était, une fois n'était pas coutume, coiffée avec soin. Son meilleur ami attachait une grande importance à son apparence et cela se voyait.

Naruto l'avait toujours trouvé beau. Cependant, ce sentiment était tout autre aujourd'hui. Il avait l'étrange impression de le voir pour la toute première fois. Depuis quand Sasuke était-il aussi... désirable ?

L'homme face à son meilleur ami devait être amené au même constat que lui. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont celui-ci le regardait.

Une nouvelle fois, le malaise s'empara de lui. Sa gorge se fit soudainement sèche et il porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres. Il n'aimait pas cet homme alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole. Il n'appréciait pas son comportement vis-à-vis de Sasuke. Il était évident que cet inconnu le voulait dans son lit et cela le dérangeait au plus haut point.

Pourquoi son meilleur ami souriait-il à cet homme qui ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher son désir pour lui ?

Les sourires de Sasuke avaient toujours été rares et précieux et n'avaient toujours été réservés qu'à lui.

Pourquoi son meilleur ami rigolait-il aux blagues de cet homme au lieu de le repousser ?

Si les sourires de Sasuke étaient rares alors son rire l'était d'autant plus. Un son dénué de la moindre imperfection dont il ne pourrait jamais se lasser.

Naruto prit une nouvelle gorgée de vin tout en observant cette scène des plus désagréables qui s'offrait à lui. Plus les minutes passaient et plus il avait envie d'interrompre ce moment dégoulinant de séduction, à un point où il en avait limite la nausée. Son point de rupture fut atteint lorsque la main de Sasuke fut effleurée par celle de cet inconnu, et il se leva brusquement pour se diriger vers leur table. C'en était trop pour lui.

\- Naruto ?

Les obsidiennes de Sasuke le dévisagèrent avec surprise. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

\- Salut Sas' !

Bien, les salutations avaient été faites. Qu'allait-il dire maintenant ? Il avait agis sans réfléchir, pour ne pas déroger à ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

\- Tu es tout seul ? Demanda soudainement Sasuke avec une certaine gêne.

\- Non, je suis avec Hinata, répondit-il en posant ses perles azures sur l'inconnu.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de montrer sa future épouse installée à l'autre bout de la salle. Il n'en avait que faire. Il voulait savoir qui était cet homme. Aussi, il décida de lever le mystère.

\- Je suis Naruto, le meilleur ami de Sasuke.

\- Enchanté, Kakashi.

La réponse de ce dénommé Kakashi ne l'avançait guère. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui s'empressa de lui préciser que cet homme était un ami. Peut-être était-ce cet homme à qui Sasuke envoyait des messages l'autre soir ? Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

\- Bonjour Sasuke, intervint Hinata, le faisant sursauter.

Le concerné la salua à son tour, avant de présenter une nouvelle fois Kakashi. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire que Naruto qualifia de charmeur avant de leur proposer de se joindre à leur table pour déguster la suite du repas.

\- Oh, nous ne voulons pas vous déran..., commença Hinata.

\- Avec plaisir.

Naruto s'empressa de héler un serveur pour leur indiquer leur changement de table avant de s'installer sur la banquette aux côtés de Sasuke. Le corps de ce dernier était crispé, témoignant de son malaise. En voyant la légère lueur de contrariété briller dans les yeux de Kakashi, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix et ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction à cette simple constatation. Ce playboy avait voulu se la jouer bon seigneur en lui proposant de les rejoindre pour impressionner Sasuke. Il allait se faire un plaisir de lui montrer que la seule personne proche du brun n'était nulle autre que lui. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait prendre sa place. Personne.

Kakashi engagea la discussion, animant la table avec une facilité déconcertante. Cet homme savait y faire avec les gens, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute là-dessus. Naruto décida d'y participer activement à son tour, posant une multitude de questions dans le but d'en apprendre davantage sur lui et fut presque déçu d'apprendre que Kakashi était un homme banal. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke pouvait bien lui trouver ?

\- Vous vous êtes rencontrés où, vous travaillez ensemble ? Demanda soudainement Hinata.

Naruto remercia intérieurement sa future épouse pour avoir posé la question. Lui n'avait pas osé alors qu'elle lui brulait les lèvres depuis le début de la conversation. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, qui se repositionna sur sa chaise, signe de sa nervosité, avant de répondre :

\- Grâce à internet.

\- Oh... Laissa échapper Hinata.

Il avait complètement oublié de dire à Hinata que Sasuke était homosexuel. Cela dit, il n'y avait pas vu d'intérêt à le faire. Sasuke restait Sasuke, son meilleur ami et la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Ils s'étaient donc connus grâce à internet... sûrement par l'intermédiaire d'un site de rencontre. Le silence s'abattit sur eux, le temps que les serveurs déposent leurs desserts sur la table.

\- Quand j'ai vu la photo de Sasuke, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être charmé par son air arrogant alors je n'ai pas attendu pour lui envoyer un message, déclara Kakashi sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- En même temps qui ne le serait pas ? Rétorqua Naruto en coupant son fondant au chocolat à l'aide de sa cuillère.

Curieusement, il ne put se sentir soulagé de savoir que son meilleur ami n'avait pas été à l'initiative de leur rencontre. Le blond porta le bout de gâteau dans sa bouche avant de relever les yeux et fut surpris de constater que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui. La panique s'empara soudainement de lui lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses pensées s'étaient échappées de son esprit.

\- Sas' a toujours plu aux filles de notre fac, elles se battaient toutes pour avoir son attention.

Ouf, il avait réussi à se rattraper.

\- Même toi Hinata ? Demanda Kakashi à la concernée.

\- Non, je n'ai toujours vu que Naruto et ce, dès notre toute première rencontre.

Un léger soupir se fit entendre du côté de Sasuke. Surpris, Naruto lui jeta un regard en coin et fut attristé par l'expression de celui-ci. Son meilleur ami semblait ennuyé par la tournure de la conversation, prêt à saisir la moindre opportunité pour s'éclipser. Ce dernier aurait sûrement préféré continuer son petit tête à tête avec Kakashi...

Sasuke resta silencieux jusqu'à la fin du repas, ne se contentant de répondre qu'aux questions qui lui étaient posées. Naruto essaya de le faire parler à plusieurs reprises, mais sans succès.

Après avoir réglé l'addition, le groupe se sépara et alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à la voiture, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait son téléphone, sûrement oublié sur la table du restaurant.

\- J'ai oublié mon téléphone dans le resto, je reviens, signala le jeune homme à Hinata.

Naruto fit rapidement le chemin inverse. Arrivé près de l'entrée, il fut surpris de voir que Sasuke et Kakashi s'étaient arrêtés quelques mètres plus loin. Sans vraiment y faire attention, le blond ralentit ses pas pour mieux les observer.

Les deux hommes discutaient. De quoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie de les écouter qui lui manquait. Kakashi s'approcha soudainement de Sasuke afin de poser un baiser sur sa joue tout en posant une main conquérante sur sa hanche.

Le cœur de Naruto s'arrêta l'espace d'un battement de cil avant de se remettre à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux restèrent rivés sur Sasuke qui marchait maintenant aux côtés de Kakashi, s'éloignant de lui à chacun de ses pas. Il le regarda, jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette élégante ne disparaisse au détour de la rue.

Il avait mal et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un passant entra brutalement dans son champ de vision. Ses esprits retrouvés, il récupéra son portable auprès du maitre d'hôtel avant de retourner auprès d'Hinata.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus total, Naruto étant beaucoup trop troublé pour parler. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait ou plutôt, il n'avait pas envie d'y mettre une explication là-dessus car cela était bien trop compliqué et surtout, bien trop effrayant à accepter.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa avec une lenteur désespérante. Naruto tournait en rond dans son appartement, sans parvenir à se débarrasser des pensées qui torturaient son esprit. Ces dernières étaient uniquement consacrées à Sasuke et à ce Kakashi bien trop proche de lui. Ces deux-là étaient bien partis pour se mettre ensemble...

Son meilleur ami était trop bien pour cet homme. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un playboy qui ne pensait qu'à le mettre dans son lit. D'ailleurs... Et si celui-ci avait réussi à parvenir à ses fins ? Cette réflexion augmenta sa contrariété d'un cran.

\- Je ne pensais pas que Sasuke était de ce bord, tu étais au courant toi ? Demanda distraitement Hinata tout en tournant la page de son livre.

Naruto leva ses yeux sur elle. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle subitement de lui ?

\- Oui, je l'ai su récemment.

\- Décidemment, je me demande comment vous pouvez être amis tous les deux. Vous êtes bien trop différents. Tu as vu ? Il n'a même pas décroché un mot de tout le repas alors que tu n'as pas arrêté d'essayer de le faire parler.

Etait-ce vraiment sa douce Hinata qui parlait ainsi ? Venait-elle vraiment de critiquer son meilleur ami ?

\- C'est toujours comme ça. Toi tu es si gentil alors que lui est froid, continua cette dernière.

Naruto en avait marre que ses proches ne cessent de lui dire que Sasuke et lui étaient bien trop différents pour être amis. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait leur faire de toute façon ? En temps normal il aurait laissé passer ce genre de remarque mais aujourd'hui, cela lui était impossible. Il était sur les nerfs depuis des jours et il était à bout. Il explosa.

\- Mais putain c'est quoi votre problème à tous? Sasuke est mon meilleur ami et alors ? ça change quoi à votre vie ? Rien. Tu le trouves froid ? C'est un mec génial mais ça tu ne peux pas le savoir vu que tu n'as même pas cherché à le connaitre.

Sa réaction ne plut pas à Hinata qui déposa son livre sur le canapé avant de se lever pour lui faire face.

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?! Quand il est question de Sasuke, il ne faut jamais rien dire ! Tu es toujours collé à lui ! Quand il est là, je n'existe plus !

La jalousie transparaissait sur le visage de la jeune femme. En cet instant, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de trouver que la beauté de celui-ci en était venue à se faner.

\- Donc c'est pour ça que tu ne l'aimes pas ? Pour une stupide histoire de jalousie ?

Surprise, Hinata garda le silence. Elle sembla se rendre compte de la portée de ses mots, que son masque de douceur était tombé l'espace d'un bref instant. La jeune femme tenta une approche mais Naruto se recula avant de lui tourner le dos pour se diriger jusqu'à l'entrée. Sans un mot, il enfila ses chaussures, puis sa veste, sans porter la moindre attention aux paroles de sa future épouse. Il sortit de chez lui et marcha sans but dans les rues de Konoha.

Il était en colère comme rarement il l'avait été. Ses pensées se chevauchaient dans son esprit, l'empêchant de réfléchir de manière claire et sensée. Naruto frappa dans une cannette qui roula sur le sol. Depuis quand son monde était-il en train de s'effondrer ? Plus rien n'allait depuis son baiser avec Sasuke.

_Sasuke..._

Son meilleur ami, le pilier de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde qu'il puisse exister une vie sans lui. Ses deux années de séparation forcées avaient été dures à vivre. Il avait eu envie de découvrir le monde, certes, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'absence de Sasuke aurait autant pesé sur lui. Il avait essayé pas tous les moyens possibles de rester en contact avec lui mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que celui-ci s'éloignait, petit à petit. Il avait alors voulu retourner au pays mais Hinata avait insisté pour continuer leur périple, prétextant que l'on ne pouvait vivre ce type d'expérience qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Il avait choisi de l'écouter.

Naruto regrettait maintenant sa décision.

S'il s'était décidé à rentrer plus tôt, Sasuke n'aurait peut-être pas rencontré Suigetsu. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas eu besoin de faire d'autres rencontres et serait à ses côtés en ce moment même. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci aille dans le lit de Kakashi. Il voulait de nouveau ressentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il voulait le posséder en entier afin que plus personne ne puisse l'atteindre. Ses regards, ses sourires, ses soupirs ... Il ne les voulait rien que pour lui.

La vérité le frappa alors, lui coupant le souffle. Lui, Naruto Uzumaki était terriblement jaloux de Kakashi.

Le blond stoppa ses pas lorsqu'il arriva face à un immeuble qu'il connaissait bien. Il y entra, monta rapidement les escaliers avant d'arriver à destination. Il frappa quelques coups avec puissance, se fichant bien de réveiller le voisinage à une heure tardive. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à deux obsidiennes écarquillées.

\- Naruto ?

* * *

Merci à tous et à toutes pour m'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il était légèrement plus long que les précédents, on va dire que c'est ma manière à moi de me faire pardonner pour cette attente.

Pour la petite anecdote, j'avais déjà écrit une première version de ce chapitre ainsi que la suite de cette histoire. Puis, j'ai eu une crise existentielle et j'ai tout effacé (oui, vraiment tout) pour repartir de zéro. Voilà voilàààà

Merci à vous :)

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Prenez soin de vous les gens,

Shaleinaa


	7. Voici notre dernier naufrage

Hey !

J'espère que vous allez bien... Vous m'avez manqué en tout cas!

Alors petit avertissement pour ce chapitre qui est légèrement citronné. Rien de très violent hein mais je préfère prévenir tout de même (et sortez couverts !)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Lea** : Coucou Lea ! Désolée de t'avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps, j'espère que ce chapitre va me faire pardonner ^^'. Oui on sait tous qu'il se voile la face mais après faut le comprendre aussi, ça ne doit pas être facile d'être amoureux d'une personne du sexe opposé, ton meilleur ami de surcroit et que tu dois bientôt te marier… Mais nous sommes là pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux n'est-ce pas ? Ah sorry fallait bien que je laisse un peu de suspense hihi

Merci pour ces paroles bienveillantes auxquelles j'ai droit à chaque fois, merci super lectrice )

**Guest** : Coucou ! Tout d'abord, merci pour ton commentaire ! Et désolée pour l'attente … Enfin voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

* * *

_Voici notre dernier naufrage_

_Nos âmes sont meurtries par nos sentiments,_

_Voici venu le temps de notre dernier voyage,_

_Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant._

* * *

Sasuke était assis sur son canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux, lorsque des coups furent frappés avec force sur la porte d'entrée. Surpris d'avoir de la visite à une heure aussi tardive, il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable. Qui pouvait bien venir chez lui à cette heure-ci ? Si c'était encore sa voisine de palier qui venait pour lui demander un énième ustensile qu'elle ne possédait pas chez elle, il allait se faire un plaisir de la rembarrer de la plus rustre des façons. Le manège grotesque de cette jeune femme l'agaçait de plus en plus. Ce soir serait la fois de trop.

Après avoir soupiré de lassitude, Sasuke déposa son ordinateur portable sur la table basse de son salon pour se lever. Puis, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de son appartement tout en se composant une expression intimidante sur son visage, avec cet infime espoir de faire passer le message dès l'instant où il croiserait le regard cette personne. La porte s'ouvrit et la surprise s'empara de lui.

\- Naruto ?

\- Salut Sas'.

Naruto se tenait là, sur son palier. Sasuke sut en une fraction de seconde que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comment pouvait-il en avoir la certitude ? Le visage de son meilleur ami, qui était d'habitude si souriant paraissait... bouleversé.

\- Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? Poursuivit ce dernier.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Sasuke se recula, lui laissant le libre accès à son appartement. Naruto s'avança jusqu'à arriver au milieu de sa salle à manger. Après avoir fermé et verrouillé par automatisme la porte derrière lui, il rejoignit son meilleur ami, dont le corps était tendu à son maximum. De mémoire, Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, pas même lorsqu'ils avaient fini tous les deux au poste de police pour avoir participé à une bagarre générale, lors d'une énième soirée étudiante. Naruto avait toujours été d'un optimisme à toute épreuve, même dans les pires situations, ce qui l'avait toujours impressionné. Alors le voir dans cet état n'augurait vraiment rien de bon.

Naruto était bien préoccupé par quelque chose, ou plutôt, par quelqu'un. Peut-être était-ce Hinata ? Il n'avait pas forcément envie de prêter une oreille attentive ses histoires de couple mais son rôle de meilleur ami l'y obligeait. Peut-être s'était-il passé quelque chose après leur repas au restaurant ? Il plongea dans ces yeux bleus qu'il adorait tant, attendit que leur propriétaire lui énonce la raison de sa venue, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. Il se décida alors à briser la glace.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Tu t'es disputé avec elle ?

Il n'allait quand même pas prononcer le prénom de sa future femme. Il n'en avait pas besoin de toute façon.

\- Non.

D'accord... Naruto ne prenait même pas la peine faire une phrase complète, fait des plus inhabituels chez lui. Le cerveau de Sasuke se mit en marche à vive allure. Si ce n'était pas à cause d'Hinata qu'il était dans cet état alors, quelle en était la raison ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? T'as des problèmes avec ton travail ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, agacé par ce silence qui perdurait.

Pourquoi était-il venu chez lui alors si ce n'était pour ne rien lui dire ?

\- Toi.

\- Hein ?

Sasuke resta interdit, tandis que Naruto lâcha son regard pour faire les cents pas dans son salon. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à être la cause de tout cela. Quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'ils avaient déjeuné ensemble, le comportement de son meilleur ami avait été fidèle à lui-même: souriant, avenant...

Il ne comprenait pas. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup participé à la conversation, bien trop gêné de se retrouver à déjeuner avec l'amour de sa vie et ce, en présence de son rendez-vous galant du jour. Néanmoins, il ne pensait pas non plus que son mutisme aurait pu l'offenser de quelle que façon que ce soit.

\- Tu l'as fait ? Poursuivit Naruto en se rapprochant de lui.

Sasuke déglutit. Le regard face à lui était maintenant animé par la colère.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Son meilleur ami s'arrêta face à lui, le visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Il ne savait pas si la luminosité de la pièce influençait les orbes bleutés pour les rendre aussi foncés mais cela le fascina autant que cela l'effraya. Il s'y perdit un fragment de secondes afin de chercher un sens à ses mots, encore une fois sans succès.

\- Cela fait des semaines que je n'arrête pas de ne penser qu'à toi.

Naruto nicha son nez dans son cou, échauffant la peau pâle de son souffle. Sasuke frissonna de tout son être, son corps ne se rappelant que trop bien de cette fameuse soirée où son meilleur ami l'avait embrassé et touché... Son esprit, quant à lui, cherchait désespérément à interpréter la situation de la bonne façon.

\- Naruto je ...

\- Cela fait des semaines que mon corps ne réclame que toi...

Le monde de Sasuke stoppa sa course contre le temps à l'entente de ces mots. Il n'osa plus bouger et retint même son souffle l'espace d'un battement de cils. Naruto se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il venait de lui dire ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu regardes une autre personne que moi...

Il devait être ivre, voilà une bonne explication à tout cela. Sasuke essaya d'identifier une once de parfum alcoolisé autour de lui, mais en vain. Son meilleur ami semblait parfaitement sobre.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu souries à une autre personne que moi...

Il ferma les yeux, complètement submergé par la situation. Combien de fois avait-il espéré entendre ces mots un jour? Beaucoup trop.

\- Ne sois qu'à moi, termina Naruto avant de se détacher légèrement de lui.

Ces mots lui avaient été murmurés, sûrement de peur que les murs aient réellement des oreilles.

Il devait être en train de rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication plausible à cette folie. Sasuke plissa fortement ses paupières avant de les rouvrir, avec cette intime conviction qu'il se retrouverait dans son lit. Cependant, la première image qu'il vit fut des plus déroutantes.

Ces grands yeux brillaient de cette étrange lueur, celle qu'il avait vu pour la toute première fois le soir où la ligne avait été franchie. Sasuke avait toujours pensé que Naruto l'avait embrassé dans un excès alcoolisé, voire même pour s'amuser. Cependant, il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que son meilleur ami l'avait fait en toute connaissance de cause. Pire, qu'il aurait envie de réitérer l'expérience.

Cette nuit-là, lorsque Naruto l'avait regardé, il avait été incapable de déchiffrer cette lueur dans ses yeux. Sauf qu'à cet instant précis, l'inconnu était devenu limpide :

Son meilleur ami le désirait.

Comment devait-il réagir à tout cela ? Des milliers de questions apparurent dans son esprit mais furent rapidement réduites à néant au moment même où Naruto posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bien être à ce contact. Elles lui avaient terriblement manqué, il avait même l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de ces bouts de chair qui l'embrassaient avec une pointe de possessivité.

Il voulait lui appartenir, depuis toujours. Il voulait devenir le fondement même de son univers, comme Naruto l'était pour le sien. Il voulait l'avoir rien que pour lui, profiter de ces mains qui le caressaient sans la moindre retenue.

Il avait chaud. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait pu imaginer de telles sensations. Tout était plus fort, tout était plus enivrant... mais terriblement effrayant.

Les mains de son meilleur ami s'attaquaient maintenant à son t-shirt pour l'en débarrasser. Et si Naruto était soudainement pris de remords et laissait tout tomber en cours de route ? Ce dernier avait toujours été du genre à suivre ses pulsions sans vraiment se poser de questions mais entre embrasser un homme et coucher avec, la différence était colossale. Il devait s'assurer que son ami était prêt à franchir de nouveau la ligne et à assumer les conséquences de ses actes avant d'aller plus loin.

\- Naruto..., chuchota-t-il une fois leur baiser interrompu.

\- Hm ?

Le concerné replongea son visage dans son cou pour le parsemer de baisers. Même si la sensation était des plus agréables, Sasuke insista :

\- Naruto.

Le blond grogna contre son cou avant de se reculer, lui faisant face. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de frissonner une nouvelle fois en voyant son regard. Il ne les avait jamais vu ainsi, ces yeux qui n'étaient jusqu'alors réservés qu'à Hinata.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi là ?

Naruto ne répondit pas de suite, se contentant de le fixer tout en mordillant ses lèvres rougies. Une partie de Sasuke priait pour que ce dernier se jette sur lui, mais une autre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender la suite des évènements.

\- Quand je t'ai vu avec ce mec ce midi, ça ne m'a pas plu du tout... Et rien qu'imaginer que tu pouvais coucher avec... Tu ... tu me rends dingue Sasuke. Tu le sens, à quel point j'ai envie de toi ?

Tout en prononçant ces mots désespérés, Naruto se colla à lui, faisant rencontrer leur désir naissant. Sasuke prit enfin compte de l'ampleur de la situation. Ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire allait changer la nature même de leur amitié. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Il était encore le temps de limiter la casse mais il lui fallait agir immédiatement.

\- Ecoutes, je ne pense pas que nous devrions continuer, je...

\- Tous les mecs font l'affaire non ?

\- Quoi ?! Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?!

Entendre l'homme qu'il aimait proférer de telles paroles agaça Sasuke qui se dégagea vivement de lui. Il fit quelques pas en arrière pour s'éloigner.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme un mec qui se tape tout ce qui bouge sous prétexte qu'il a la trique ?

Sa réflexion sembla surprendre Naruto qui s'empressa de se justifier :

\- Non, bien sûr que non voyons. Quel est le problème ?

\- Le problème, c'est que je t'aime !

\- Ben oui moi aussi, t'es mon meilleur ami c'est normal.

« Mon meilleur ami », il n'avait donc rien compris.

\- Pas de cette façon-là crétin !

\- Oh.

Ça y est, il l'avait enfin dit, il lui avait enfin ouvert son cœur. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le faire un jour et encore moins de cette façon mais Naruto ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Ce dernier sembla réfléchir un instant, le visage grave, avant plonger son regard déterminé dans le sien.

\- Alors prouve le moi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Prouve-moi que c'est plus fort qu'un simple sentiment d'amitié.

Sasuke sonda une nouvelle fois le regard de Naruto, s'attendant à ce que ce dernier éclate de rire avant de lui dévoiler que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise blague de son cru. Cependant, son meilleur ami ne fit rien de tout ça et se délesta de son t-shirt, dévoilant un torse bronzé, et malheureusement, appétissant à souhait. Le regard de Sasuke fut irrémédiablement attiré. Il l'avait déjà vu dans le passé, oui, mais cette fois-ci cette peau nue était enfin à sa portée. Elle lui était offerte et cette constatation le fit de nouveau déglutir.

Naruto s'avança vers lui et se colla à son corps pour sceller leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois. Ce dernier avait fait le choix à sa place, ne lui laissant plus aucune porte de sortie. Il était pris dans son piège. Cependant, il n'en éprouvait plus la moindre peur, seulement une incommensurable tristesse de voir que cet homme n'hésitait pas à faire preuve de cruauté pour assouvir ses fantasmes éphémères.

Il le savait: Naruto ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui l'aimait, il ne le voulait pas comme lui le voulait et demain, le réveil sera des plus douloureux.

Ce qu'ils faisaient n'avait aucun sens, Sasuke ne le savait que trop bien, et pourtant il décida de faire abstraction de ses pensées pour se focaliser exclusivement sur les lèvres qui se mouvaient contre les siennes, à ses mains qui se glissèrent sans la moindre gêne dans son pantalon.

\- Je veux te faire perdre la tête, annonça Naruto tout en tirant sur son t-shirt pour l'enlever.

Sasuke grogna. Ce crétin ne se rendait même pas compte de l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui et sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne ne l'aidait pas à se contrôler.

Il embrassa furieusement son meilleur ami, cet homme qu'il aimait à la folie, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il savait bien qu'une fois le soleil levé tout serait terminé alors il était bien décidé de profiter de ce que Naruto voulait bien lui donner cette nuit.

Le désir de possession qui animait Naruto frappa Sasuke de plein fouet. Il le ressentait à chaque fois que les mains hâlées se posaient sur lui, caressant sa peau avec impatience, que cette bouche avide partait à la découverte de son corps. Il était la cible de toute son attention.

Lui, et personne d'autre.

Naruto acheva de le déshabiller, jetant son caleçon par terre, et Sasuke ne put que se sentir vulnérable face à ces cobalts qui le scrutaient sans la moindre pudeur. Il avait peur que celui-ci ne regrette son geste en le voyant ainsi dévêtu. Il s'arrêta de respirer, attendant le prochain geste de son amant qui ne tarda pas à revenir contre son corps pour l'embrasser tout en s'occupant de son excitation.

En avait-il vraiment besoin ? Le moindre geste de cet homme lui faisait perdre la tête au point où il était devenu incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Tous ses sens lui étaient dédiés, désireux de graver ce moment à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Il trouva enfin le courage de poser ses mains sur son corps nu, d'une façon presque religieuse, qui amusa son amant. Puis, il goûta à son tour à ces lèvres pleines pour dériver sur cette peau qui lui avait tant fait envie jusqu'ici. Naruto soupira d'une manière outrageusement érotique et Sasuke sentit qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps.

Il se libéra de sa frustration dans un grognement que son amant s'empressa de cueillir de sa bouche. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut passionné, achevant ce dernier qui l'interrompit pour les mener tous deux sur le canapé.

\- Tu es à moi, déclara Naruto en enlevant ses derniers vêtements.

Une revendication de son âme, voilà ce qu'il venait de faire.

Celui-ci fit rencontrer une nouvelle fois leurs peaux nues afin de le préparer à sa venue. Sasuke ferma les yeux. Cette scène il l'avait rêvée tellement de fois qu'il avait du mal à se rendre compte que toutes ses envies, ses fantasmes allaient prendre vie dans cette réalité.

Il rouvrit les yeux lorsque son amant décida de s'unir à lui. Ils restèrent sans bouger, afin de s'habituer à la présence de l'autre. Sasuke croyait connaitre cet homme par cœur, mais il avait tout faux. Il avait naïvement pensé être proche de lui mais ce qu'il vivait en ce moment était d'une toute autre dimension.

Naruto commença à se mouvoir, épousant ses courbes à la perfection, comme si son corps avait été créé rien que pour lui. L'inconfort qu'il avait ressenti aux prémices de leur étreinte charnelle laissa place au plaisir qui s'insinua dans la moindre parcelle de son être.

Sasuke ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il se sentait venir mais il luttait de toutes ses forces pour retarder le moment fatidique, désireux de profiter ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus de Naruto. Cependant, celui-ci accéléra la cadence et gagna en puissance, le menant bien trop facilement vers sa perte.

Il ne pouvait plus lutter, il en était conscient, alors se laissa sombrer dans l'étreinte de son amour désespéré.

* * *

« Mais qu'avons-nous fait ? » furent les premiers mots qui traversèrent l'esprit de Sasuke lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps criblé de suçons de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était allongé sur le dos, son regard rivé sur le plafond, et semblait perdu dans une intense réflexion. Peut-être regrettait-il ce qu'ils venaient de faire ? Ou peut-être que non ? Naruto ne lui donnait aucun indice, ne lui accordait pas un seul regard, et l'angoisse qu'il ressentait quelques secondes auparavant ne se fit que plus grande. Ils devaient parler, mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils avaient fait alors il tenta une approche assez maladroite.

\- Il faudrait que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé tu sais...

\- Pas maintenant. On en parlera plus tard, j'ai besoin de dormir là.

Le ton de Naruto avait été sec, si inhabituel, signifiant à Sasuke qu'il ne serait pas dans son intérêt d'insister. Après avoir lâché un soupir, ce dernier s'allongea à son tour sur le matelas avant de fermer les yeux.

Demain ne s'annonçait que bien difficile...

Les premiers rayons de soleil s'infiltrèrent à travers les volets et réveillèrent Sasuke qui eut toutes les peines du monde à immerger. Une fois les yeux ouverts, son premier réflexe fut de jeter un œil à côté de lui et il fut déçu de voir que cette partie de son lit était vide de toute chaleur. Naruto n'était plus là. Peut-être était –il dans son salon ? Il se leva et ne put s'empêcher de grogner après son corps courbaturé.

Sasuke fit un tour dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre afin de se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et ne put que soupirer pour la deuxième fois de la journée lorsqu'il croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Son corps était criblé de marques d'appartenance, colorant sa peau pâle de teintes bleutées et ce, sur plusieurs parties visibles aux yeux du monde. Il savait bien que son amant d'hier soir avait fait cela de façon totalement délibérée, afin de montrer à tous que son cœur, et son corps, était déjà à quelqu'un.

Enfin l'était-il vraiment ? Naruto et lui avaient passé la nuit ensemble, certes, mais il ne le voyait pas quitter Hinata pour lui. Ce qu'ils avaient fait n'était pas bien, il le savait. Il était également conscient que leur amitié venait de s'en trouver changée à jamais.

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir de sa salle de bain, avec cet infime espoir que le courage ne vienne s'emparer de lui mais il se rendit rapidement compte que cela était peine perdue. Il redoutait de se retrouver face à Naruto, il avait peur de ce que ce dernier allait lui dire. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il arriva dans sa salle à manger et fut surpris de la voir vide, son salon aussi. Peut-être son meilleur ami était-il en train de déjeuner dans la cuisine ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et ne trouva personne.

Naruto s'était enfui, sans même laisser un mot.

* * *

Ouais je ne suis encore pas très gentille de couper le chapitre à cet endroit (petite pensée pour toi Lea )) je le sais, mais c'est pour votre bien ! (Ou pas)

Pour ceux qui s'attendaient à un lemon détaillé… Sorry ! En ce moment j'ai plutôt envie d'écrire les choses ainsi, sans trop de détails anatomiques si vous voyez ce que je veux dire …

J'espère que ce petit bout d'histoire vous a donné l'envie de continuer à la lire ! Je vais essayer de sortir le prochain le plus rapidement possible ...

A bientôt, love

Shaleinaa


	8. Let me let you go

Chère communauté, bonjour !

Je souhaitais vous remercier pour votre patience et m'excuser pour ce monstrueux retard. Je travaille activement à répondre à tous vos supers commentaires, qui me font vraiment plaisir.

Pour me faire « pardonner », je vais poster demain (ou en début de semaine) deux chapitres de « Kotoba », la fanfiction que j'écris à deux plumes avec Yoalie : )

Vous êtes mon moteur, merci à vous !

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

**Guest** : Coucou, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis ravie de voir que le lemon peu détaillé ne te gêne pas. Je me sens plus à l'aise à les écrire de cette façon en fait, je me dis que les lecteurs savent à peu près comment ça se passe :P J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas !

**Lea** : Coucou Lea, sorry pour cette attente ! J'espère que tu liras ce message:/

Je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé le précédent chapitre, même si Naruto s'est comporté comme un… boulet ? J'espère qu'il va t'écouter et choisir Sasuke ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture 3

* * *

"_But nothing is better sometimes_  
_Once we've both said our goodbyes_  
_Let's just let it go_  
_Let me let you go"_

_Billie Eilish-When party's over_

* * *

Trois jours.

Naruto avait fini par le contacter au bout de trois jours. L'attente avait semblé interminable pour Sasuke qui avait essayé de s'occuper le plus possible pour éviter de se laisser submerger par cette angoisse qui lui comprimait continuellement la poitrine.

Il avait reçu un simple texto, lui indiquant une heure et un lieu. Rien de plus.

Sasuke devait le retrouver dans un parc situé à mi-chemin, entre leurs habitations respectives. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout cela. Il avait imaginé une multitude de scénarios dans sa tête, seulement, pas un seul n'avait de fin heureuse.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller et pourtant il se devait de le faire.

Feindre qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre eux n'était plus une issue possible, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Naruto et lui devaient parler. Sasuke se mit en route, d'un pas lourd et râla intérieurement lorsque ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec la luminosité extérieure. Le soleil était décidemment bien trop lumineux pour ses idées noires.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes de marche avant d'arriver au parc publique de Konoha. Sasuke avait passé bon nombre d'heures dans cet endroit, à lire des livres à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ce lieu avait toujours été synonyme d'apaisement pour lui et pourtant, il savait que les prochaines minutes allaient être tout sauf agréables.

Sasuke déambula dans les allées encore endormies en ce début de printemps. Quelques familles s'y promenaient, admirant la nature qui se dévoilait timidement de temps à autre. Cependant, il n'y faisait aucunement attention, bien trop occupé à chercher Naruto du regard. Il finit par le trouver, assis sur le seul banc protégé de la lumière du soleil. Celui-ci fixait indéfiniment le sol, l'esprit sûrement trop occupé à préparer un discours que Sasuke n'allait sûrement pas apprécier.

Ce dernier stoppa sa marche une fois arrivé à sa hauteur et attendit que la source de son malheur ne remarque sa présence. Naruto finit par délaisser son observation du sol pour enfin poser ses yeux sur lui.

Après cette discussion, leurs destins seraient scellés. Tout allait se jouer maintenant.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux pendant de longues secondes sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé, bien trop conscients que la première parole qui serait prononcée marquerait le début des hostilités. Naruto était angoissé, Sasuke pouvait le lire dans son regard. Cependant, le revoir ne suffit pas à ternir la déception qui l'animait.

Ce n'était pas lui qui était parti comme un voleur au petit matin. Ce n'était pas non plus lui qui avait proposé cette rencontre pour discuter. Alors c'était à Naruto de parler. Pas à lui.

Celui-ci lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'inviter à s'assoir et Sasuke s'exécuta. Son cœur battait à vive allure, au point où c'en était devenu douloureux. Sa respiration s'accéléra afin de soutenir l'organe dans son effort mais en vain : il avait toujours cet étau qui lui enserrait désagréablement la poitrine.

Ses pensées étaient chaotiques. Il avait peur de ce qui allait être dit.

\- Merci d'être venu, débuta Naruto.

Son ton était empreint de malaise. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement de toute façon ? Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, n'avaient fait qu'un... Des choses qui ne se faisaient évidemment pas entre meilleurs amis, encore moins lorsque l'un d'entre eux était sur le point de se marier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Naruto ?

La voix de Sasuke était, quant à elle, froide. La lâcheté dont avait pu faire preuve son ami l'irritait grandement. Naruto avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse pour s'être enfui de la sorte.

\- Je ... voulais qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour.

\- On aurait pu en parler plus tôt si tu ne t'étais pas barré au petit matin sans laisser de mot.

La rancœur de Sasuke était aisément perceptible. Il ne se souvenait encore que trop bien du sentiment qui l'avait habité lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que son ami avait profité de son sommeil pour s'éclipser. Il lui en voulait tellement...

\- J'ai complètement paniqué, je suis désolé.

Sasuke garda le silence. Que répondre à cela ?

\- J'ai dit à Hinata que je l'avais trompé.

Les paroles de Naruto le déstabilisèrent. Il ne pensait pas que celui-ci irait jusqu'à raconter cela à sa fiancée, mais lui avait-il vraiment dit toute la vérité ?

\- Avec moi ?

\- Non.

Naruto s'était empressé de répondre par la négative. Sasuke avait sa réponse : l'homme qu'il aimait n'acceptait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

\- Je lui ai dit que je l'avais trompé avec une inconnue rencontrée dans un bar. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle m'a déjà pardonné. Elle a mis ça sur le compte du stress que générait notre futur mariage.

Sasuke n'avait rien à faire de la réaction d'Hinata.

\- Je vois. Tu es donc venu juste pour me dire cela ?

\- Non. Je voulais aussi te dire que cette nuit où... nous avons fait ce que nous avons fait n'était qu'une erreur.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de tiquer à l'entente du mot « erreur ». Naruto le voyait comme une erreur de parcours?

Même s'il s'attendait à cette réaction au fond de lui, cela le blessa autant que cela raviva sa colère. C'était son ami qui s'était jeté sur lui à deux reprises. C'était lui qui avait décidé de franchir la ligne malgré ses avertissements. Naruto avait été égoïste, cruel et lui avait été assez bête pour le laisser faire, beaucoup trop lâche pour avoir la force de le repousser.

\- Une erreur... T'es sérieux là ? Tu débarques chez moi puis tu me sautes dessus et ce serait une simple erreur de parcours ?! T'essaye de convaincre qui là ?

\- Mais c'est toi aussi ! C'est toi qui flirtais avec ce mec alors que t'es censé m'aimer !

C'était cela son excuse ? De la jalousie ? Sasuke n'en revenait pas. C'en fut trop pour lui.

\- Tu vas te marier Naruto ! Tu te rends compte que ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ?

Son meilleur ami garda le silence, semblant réfléchir à ces mots.

\- Je ne suis pas gay, lâcha finalement ce dernier après une certaine hésitation.

Naruto était un abruti complet, qui ne pensait pas une seule seconde à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. On ne couchait pas avec un autre homme, encore moins avec son meilleur ami si l'on n'avait pas une seule once d'attirance pour lui. On ne faisait pas des crises de jalousie si l'on n'éprouvait pas le moindre sentiment.

Tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Sasuke : Naruto partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui. Cependant, cet amour entre eux ne serait jamais assumé par celui-ci.

Son cœur acheva son processus d'autodestruction à cette constatation.

\- Trouve-toi un autre témoin.

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Sasuke tourna le dos à Naruto et commença à faire quelques pas afin de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de lui. Cependant, la main de son meilleur ami ne le laissa pas le loisir d'atteindre son but en empoignant vivement son bras, l'obligeant de nouveau à lui faire face.

\- Dis –moi que tu n'étais pas sérieux quand tu m'as dit tu ne voulais plus être mon témoin.

Naruto semblait désespéré mais Sasuke était bien décidé à prendre ses distances. Il le devait.

\- J'étais on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Pourquoi ? Murmura son ami du bout des lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? » Etait-il vraiment nécessaire de lui donner ses raisons ? Sasuke savait très bien que Naruto les connaissait déjà. Comment pouvait-il assister au mariage de l'homme qu'il aimait avec une autre personne qui lui ? Il ne le pouvait pas ou plutôt il ne le pouvait plus depuis qu'ils avaient franchi la limite. Il lui était maintenant impossible de faire marche arrière.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, se contenta-t-il juste de répondre, la gorge nouée.

\- On ne peut pas faire comme avant ?

Non, ils ne pouvaient plus faire comme avant, lui en était incapable en tout cas.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Plus rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Ils avaient tout gâché en l'espace d'une seule nuit. Des années d'amitié parties en fumée dans un instant de folie. Il ne restait plus rien, Sasuke n'avait plus rien. Il en avait marre, marre de cette situation, marre de cet amour qui ne lui apportait que de la souffrance.

Il eut soudainement l'envie de s'arracher le cœur pour ne plus rien ressentir. Pourquoi cet organe de malheur s'évertuait-il à lui faire si mal ?

Sasuke regarda cet homme qu'il aimait à la folie malgré le temps et la douleur qui irradiait la moindre cellule de son être. Comment avait-il fait pour tenir jusqu'ici ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais il avait maintenant la certitude qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de vivre ainsi, c'était beaucoup trop dur.

Il était temps de mettre fin à tout cela. Pour lui. Pour eux.

A cette pensée, une première larme vint timidement couler sur sa joue, la caressant avec lenteur. Sasuke tenta de la chasser d'un revers de la main mais la goutte de désespoir fut rapidement remplacée par une deuxième, puis une troisième... En l'espace de quelques secondes, les larmes furent bien trop nombreuses pour être chassées avec facilité.

\- Sasuke, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Le concerné ferma les yeux, honteux de se donner ainsi en spectacle devant Naruto et tous ces inconnus. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de craquer, alors il inspira un coup afin de se calmer et de reprendre possession de lui. Ses nerfs lâchaient vraiment au pire des moments.

\- Parle-moi.

\- On ne peut plus faire comme avant Naruto... tout est foutu, on ferait mieux de ne plus jamais se revoir, répondit Sasuke avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Naruto tenta de répondre à son tour mais aucun mot de vint. Ils se regardèrent un instant, partagèrent leur tristesse et leur détresse en silence, tandis que le monde autour d'eux continuait d'exister. Sasuke se mit soudainement à détester ce parc, à détester Naruto, à détester son existence.

Et alors qu'un second sanglot menaçait d'éclater, son amour désespéré l'enserra dans ses bras. La chaleur qui émanait du corps de Naruto l'atteignit instantanément. Cette chaleur qu'il avait maintes fois essayé de garder pour lui mais qui n'avait rien d'apaisant en cet instant.

\- Ne pleure pas Sasuke... s'il-te-plaît... ça me fait tellement mal de te voir comme cela...

\- Tu me dis que nous ne pouvons être ensemble et pourtant tu ne supportes pas de me voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est devenu beaucoup trop dur de te voir avec elle. Je ne veux plus être ton ami, ni même faire partie de ta vie, ni que tu fasses partie de la mienne.

Ses paroles semblèrent choquer Naruto qui se dégagea vivement de lui, son visage face au sien. Ses beaux yeux bleus le sondèrent, attendant sûrement l'idée divine qui désamorcerait la situation.

\- Ne dis pas ça s'il-te-plaît. Ecoute, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille chez toi ? On sera mieux pour discuter calmement.

Naruto avait peur, Sasuke en était certain. Cependant, il avait enfin le courage de prendre une décision pour son bien. Il ne devait pas reculer. Surtout pas.

Un nouveau sanglot menaça de s'empara de lui, qu'il repoussa en prenant une grande inspiration. Il ferma les yeux, rapprocha le visage angélique vers le sien pour y poser son front.

\- Laisse-moi partir, je n'en peux plus de tout ça, chuchota-t-il.

\- C'est vraiment ça que tu veux, que je te laisse vivre ta vie de ton côté ?

\- Oui.

Naruto nicha son nez dans son cou en soupirant. Un moment passa, sans qu'aucun des deux amis n'esquisse le moindre geste. Puis, des gouttes humides se déposèrent délicatement sur le cou opalin de Sasuke, qui ne tarda pas à partager la peine de l'amour de sa vie en le serrant fort contre lui.

Ils exprimèrent l'étendue de leur tristesse et de leur désespoir sans se préoccuper des regards appuyés que les passants leur jetaient. Ils n'en avaient que faire du reste du monde, ils voulaient profiter de leur dernier moment à eux, même si ce n'était que pour pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Cependant, la position commença à se faire de plus en plus insupportable, les obligeant finalement à se séparer. Sasuke regarda Naruto avec la plus grande attention. Il connaissait ce visage et pourtant, il désirait tout de même à graver le moindre détail, la moindre expression.

_Cette petite ride près de ses yeux, vestige des nombreux sourires qui venaient orner ce visage si parfait, _

_Ce grain de beauté près de sa bouche qui avait toujours attisé son désir de l'embrasser encore et encore, _

_Ces yeux si magnifiques, malgré la tristesse et le désespoir qui s'y reflétaient..._

Il devait partir, il le savait. Pour ne pas flancher.

Sasuke se fit violence pour détacher ses yeux de lui. Après avoir essuyé de nouvelles larmes il se retourna et se mit à marcher, tout en priant pour que Naruto ne l'en empêche pas.

Plus que quelques mètres, quelques secondes avant de lui dire définitivement adieu.

Naruto ne le retint pas, lui signifiant qu'il lui accordait enfin sa liberté. Sasuke continua à marcher, tout en se faisant violence pour ne pas se retourner. Le temps était venu de vivre enfin pour lui.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop !

Vous avez peut-être remarqué qu'en début de chapitre je n'ai pas mis un extrait d'un de mes poèmes mais les paroles de "When party's over" de Billie Eilish. Pour la petite anecdote, c'est cette scène que j'ai imaginé en premier pour cette fiction et c'est cette musique que j'écoutais lorsque j'en ai eu l'idée. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, écoutez-là !

A bientôt pour la suite ;)


End file.
